Miracle
by SerendipityAEY
Summary: Sometimes big steps can start with little leaps of faith. Obi-Wan and Aala deal with the continued ups and downs of raising a Force-sensitive daughter in less than ideal times. A little sweet and fluffy, with a touch of angst and humor. Vignettes, one-shots, small arcs. Obi-Wan & OCs. Post-RotS AU continued from 'Fallen'. Chapter 8: Back to the Start
1. Days Like This

_AN: Miracle Naberrie is entirely Jade-Max's wonderful creation (with a little bit of help from some Kaminoans, a few strands of Aala's hair and some of Obi-Wan's dna), and Mundali and Kali, which are mentioned, are laloga's. All are borrowed with consent. This is very AU, and I've imagined a Galaxy where things aren't quite as bad. The Empire is there, but perhaps Anakin turned back before he perished, Obi-Wan is still watching over Luke but not in 'exile' and Palpatine doesn't have quite as much power or support as the story we know. _

_Miracle is introduced in Jade-Max's story Little Miracles - of which I highly recommend :) And the full name was her idea, as well, but didn't fit in her original story. Many thanks to both Jade-Max and laloga for offering feedback ahead of time!  
_

_*Ending was *fixed* as per Jade-Max's suggestion  
_

* * *

Days Like This

_This is the part of me _  
_That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no_  
_Throw your sticks and stones_  
_Throw your bombs and your blows_  
_But you're not gonna break my soul_

* * *

"_Miracle Padme Kenobi Naberrie_! Come here, this instant!"

_Oh this was bad... Really bad._

What had she done now?

_Hmmm..._Earlier that afternoon before her mom came home, she'd practiced using the Force by rearranging the furniture but she'd put everything back exactly where it was supposed to go. There was no way mom could know that...

_Oh yeah..._And she'd played with some of her makeup last night... But she couldn't have found about that either, she hardly ever used it herself!

She'd even remembered to leave a note every time she'd gone to Aunt Sola's for the afternoon. Although... one of those times she'd really gone to the park with friends - but she didn't want her mom to worry.

And she hadn't even done any neat Force tricks outside in ages!

_So what was it? _Miracle felt frustration rise up inside her for a moment and the argument slipped past the seven year old's lips before she could stop herself, an automatic response. "Mom!" She shouted from her room. "That's not even really my name!"

_Darn. _And now she'd be in trouble for talking back, as well as whatever else her mother was upset about.

Whatever it was, she figured she better go and go fast, so she skipped down the hall and bounded around the corner to find her mother standing in their sitting room, hands on hips, and that look on her face like she was really _really _upset.

And it was then she noticed that her mother was holding her journal, and it was open. _Had she read it? _

But Mira realized she must've left it out this morning and her face fell. Aala had told her she could put whatever she wanted in it, but Mira knew she was supposed to keep it in her room at all times and locked up when she wasn't using it.

"Oh Mir," Aala sighed. "Sweetheart, come here." Aala sat on the couch and held out her arms toward her only daughter.

Miracle, her feet dragging a little, came to sit next to her mother and Aala cuddled her close to her side. "We've talked about your name before..." she said quietly. "It's not your legal name, but it's who you are."

Mira nodded and Aala gave her a little squeeze. "But if you don't want me to call you that -"

"No, it's okay," Mira kicked her feet against the couch. "I just don't want to be in trouble."

"You're not in trouble, sweetheart, I just lost my temper because I'm worried." At this, Aala lifted the journal, already flipped open to a page with a picture drawn across it.

"Is this you and your father?" Aala asked gently. The picture was clear - a tall figure with a beard, and a smaller figure, light brown hair streaming behind her, both with lightsabers.

"Yes," Mira answered, her voice soft and her face tilted down. "Did you read it?" she asked plaintively.

"No, I didn't. If I have any concerns - about your well-being - I might have to look at it, you know. I've told you that. But otherwise it's just for you."

Mira thought about it for a moment. It seemed fair, so she nodded.

"You have to keep it in your room, though. I know it's hard for you to understand, but it's not safe for anyone else to see this, Mir. My boss is on his way over, and if I hadn't noticed this was sitting out - If he saw it -"

"Professor Sarden?" Mira interrupted. "I don't like him. He's mean looking and he has a funny mustache."

Aala smiled. "In any case, you have to be more careful. I'm sorry I lost my temper, though."

"It's okay. Why is he coming here, anyway?"

"We have a meeting in awhile. And I suppose he likes to check up on me... Don't worry about it, okay? Why don't you just play in your room for awhile? Or better yet, I'll call Aunt Sola and you can play over there for a bit."

"Okay," Mira smiled. "And Daddy is coming tomorrow?"

"Late tomorrow," Aala corrected.

"Mommy?"

"Yes, darling?"

"Do you have time to tell me about my name again?"

"Always," Aala smiled, hugging her close. "'Miracle'," she started, "because you're my sweet little miracle. 'Padme' after your aunt, because you have her tenacity and her kindness. 'Kenobi' because you are your father's daughter through and through. You have his good humor and his good heart. And 'Naberrie' because you have our loyalty and strength of character."

Aala leaned forward, to kiss the top of her head. "And no matter what, Mira, no one can ever take those things away from you."

* * *

He came in late that evening.

Moonlight washed across the azure colored comforter in streaks of white light from the Nubian moons. In the warm months, Aala liked to keep her window open, for the back of the house was completely secured by a high wall, and she always kept her bedroom door open, unless Ben was there, in case Mir had a nightmare. The result was a pleasant cool breeze that drifted through her room at night, carrying the scent of Ryoo and Rominaria flower from the yard.

Pleasant as it was, it was always better if he was there and she was woken from a light sleep sometime in the middle of the night by the sound of the door closing and the rustle of his clothes as he began to undress.

"Ben?" she whispered, turning toward him.

"Yes, darling."

"Did you check on Mira?"

"Sound asleep, and all tucked in."

"Mmm," she murmured as he settled in bed behind her, wrapping his arm around her waist and pressing her back to his chest.

"She'll be so happy to see you," Aala sighed.

Ben pressed a soft kiss to Aala's shoulder. "And I her. Did you tell her I was coming?"

"I said you would be here late tomorrow, just in case you were delayed. She'll have enough disappointment in life... I can't bear for her to have any in you."

"You don't give her enough credit, love." Ben chided, but his tone was good-natured. "I've spoken to her at great length about why I can't always be here."

"I know, I just want to protect her."

"It's perfectly natural," he told her in a soft voice. "And you're an amazing mother."

Aala laughed quietly, and turned in his arms to brush her lips against his. "Thank you. And you're an amazing father."

He smiled, his eyes shining with mirth. "Now that we've gotten our congratulations out of the way..."

She laughed again, settling back into his embrace. "How's your sandy paradise?"

"Hot. And Sandy."

Aala chuckled. "And Luke?"

"He's doing very well." Ben paused. "I was there for a good stretch of time - but Owen is still reticent... he doesn't want me around at all."

"It will be okay, Ben." Aala tried to sound reassuring, though she wondered if it was perhaps easier for Luke to not have to deal with the pressure of it all, for now. "I know it's hard, but Luke is lucky they love him so much. When the time is right..."

"Indeed," he agreed. Taking in a deep breath, he nuzzled her neck and pulled her a little closer, as she gave a tired yawn.

"Are you working tomorrow?" he asked, his hand rubbing slow circles over her hip.

She was quiet a moment before she answered. "I quit today."

"Aala -" Ben pulled back to look at her. "I thought you loved teaching?"

"I do... but there's so much..." Her sentence was cut off by another yawn and Ben leaned forward to kiss her bare shoulder again.

"Sleep," he told her, "we'll talk about it tomorrow. I love you."

"I love you, too," she murmured.

And though there was so much uncertainty in the galaxy, they fell asleep easily, secure in their little home and content in each other's arms.

* * *

"I don't like him," Aala admitted the next morning. "I can't work for him anymore."

It was early, the bright morning sun starting its rise above the horizon, sending streams of clear yellow light into their home.

They'd been up very early that morning, when the dark indigo sky was only just beginning to lighten, taking advantage of the peace and solitude to have a proper reunion. Things always seemed better with him home, but there was still something Aala needed to resolve. They sat together now at the kitchen table, her with a mug of caf and him a cup of tea.

"What happened?" Ben asked, knowing her well enough to get straight to the heart of the matter.

Aala gave a deep sigh as she looked out the window. "About a month ago, he gave me a mandatory syllabus for my government classes. Including a detailed and _false _account of the Jedi 'uprising', 'betrayal' and 'rebellion.'"

She forced herself to meet his sympathetic gaze even though she was disgusted with herself for not taking more of a stand. For not shouting from the rooftops that it was all a lie.

"I taught it. I taught it all for a month. I couldn't quit when he gave me the syllabus because I was terrified he would find out. That he would find out about Mir."

"Oh, Aala." Ben covered her hand with his own, gripping it tightly. "It's alright."

She let out a long, slow breath. "I know Palpatine has been losing power since his last apprentice was killed. But it seems like the more the Rebellion gains momentum, the more he tightens his grip. I fear things will get much worse, before they get better."

"I know the feeling," Ben admitted and he took a long drink of his tea.

"It seems so dangerous now... when Inquisitor Malorum came..." Aala swallowed thickly as she thought about the painful memory. "She was still so little, and I thought I was going to lose my mind. Thank the Force for Ferus and Gregar. If something had happened to her..." Aala stared down into her caf, running her finger along the rim of the mug. "And now, in the schools, the Senate, everything, everyone is being watched."

Taking a deep breath, she met his gaze again. He was watching her carefully, waiting she knew, for her to get to her point. He knew her so well.

"I've been thinking..." she glanced up at him, to gauge his reaction. "About taking her to Mundali."

"Mundali?" he asked, surprise coloring his tone.

"It's safer than here," she said, "and it's easier for you to get there than it is to Naboo."

He cast her a warm smile at the thought, and she couldn't help imagining how nice it would be to see it even more often than she did now.

"And Mir deserves a chance to be trained, really trained. She wants it _so _badly and she hardly even knows what it means." This was what mattered most to Aala - giving her daughter every opportunity, in the best way possible, but it was hard for her to put into words.

Though in his understanding way, Ben stayed quiet, letting her explain, letting her voice her fears.

"In the back of my mind, I used to think it was a little cruel to take children to the Temple so young, before they could decide for themselves. A necessary evil perhaps, but still..."

Aala shook her head, and Ben squeezed her hand again, encouraging her.

"I didn't understand, I didn't know. But now that I've seen it through her eyes - it's so much more than that. It's something inside that calls her and I see - even if they had been able to decide, the outcome would've been the same. Every child would've chosen the chance to become a Jedi, no matter what."

He smiled, his expression soft, and he rubbed his thumb across her knuckles. "If it's what you want, Aala, I see no reason why not. Safety is never guaranteed you know..."

"I know, but I've put a lot of thought into it. And it won't hurt to be a little closer to you. You're not getting any younger, Daddy." She grinned at him. "And neither am I."

He chuckled, and she took a long sip of her caf. "I'd like to see Kali again, you don't think she'll mind, do you?"

"Of course not," Ben answered. "We're family, Aala. We have to help each other, and I'm sure she'll appreciate another pair of capable hands."

Aala sighed and gave him a small smile. "It will be nice to have someone to talk to - I have no idea what to do with a Force-sensitive child, you know. It was hard enough when she was little. Sola's been so great, but she can't help there. You know I came home early yesterday, and she had the couch floating in the air? I almost screamed, I was so startled. I didn't even know what to say, so I just pretended I never saw it. I don't even want to think about having a Force-sensitive teenager."

Ben chuckled. "It's not easy, and I had the entire temple to help with Anakin. Honestly, I don't want to think of Mira as a teenager at all, but we'll figure it out. As I said last night, you've done an amazing job, as I knew you would."

Aala sighed and they shared a smile. "Sometimes she reminds me so much of Padme... and other times..." she trailed off with a wry expression. "She definitely has my wild independent streak. Still - she has such a difficult road ahead of her. I think this is the right thing to do."

Ben nodded. "Mundali it is -"

Cut off, the end of his sentence was lost to the pattering of little feet in the hallway and Aala had to bite her lip against the swell of emotion she felt at the look of utter joy in his eyes. As one, they turned toward the direction of the hall just in time to see a blur of green pajamas and a stream of chestnut hair come through the archway.

"Daddy!" Mira squealed as she jumped into his arms. He stood to take the full force of the little 7 year old torpedo, and scooped her into a tight embrace.

After a long, long hug, Mira pulled back pressing her little hands to his bearded cheeks, her blue eyes sparkling. "You're early!" she exclaimed happily.

"I couldn't wait to see you, my darling," he said as he gave her a loving smile and a lingering kiss on her temple.

Aala smiled and bit her lip again to fight the sting of tears. Likely, Mira had woken and recognized the deep timbre of her father's voice from her bedroom.

Aala adamantly believed in parenting with full honesty, but in this matter alone, she couldn't help herself. Mira, she was certain, would have more than enough opportunity to practice dealing with disappointment, but her daddy... her daddy was her hero, and Aala would do anything to keep it that way.

* * *

_AN: Please leave feedback, it's always welcome, and I will have another post on Sunday (late Saturday night for this west coast girl), so keep a look out for that! Thanks for reading ~Ashley_

_Disclaimer: Star Wars is the property of George Lucas. This story is for entertainment purposes only. No infringement of rights is intended and no money is made. Lyrics are from Katy Perry's 'Part of Me'_


	2. Need You Now 1

_An: *angst warning :O Remember how I said 'ups and downs'? This is one of those downs. This is not what I had originally planned on posting this evening, but this is what is being posted none-the-less. Feed back is always welcomed._

* * *

Need You Now

Everything was shattering to pieces around her. One foot in her daughter's bedroom and one foot out the door, she pressed her cheek to the door frame, unable to leave. But it was coming - she'd only just gotten Miracle to sleep, and the tears she felt welling up inside of her - Aala knew, how quick they would turn to sobs, and how selfish it would be to wake the sleeping baby now. But she couldn't bring herself to leave.

It was too much. To love someone this much. To have someone depend on her alone for everything - nourishment, care, love, protection...

She couldn't protect her, she knew now. Inquisitor Malorum had come in search of damming evidence, and meant to leave nothing in his wake. If not for Ferus and Gregar, their quick and brave actions...

Aala couldn't bear to think of the possibilities, but she couldn't help herself either, fear taking over her heart. _The pain little Mir would feel, the terror if she had been taken...  
_  
The cry of despair escaped before she could stop herself, echoing in the empty hall and she threw her arm across her mouth to try to catch the sound. It was muffled, but barely and in a flurry of movement Aala hit the sensor to make the door slide closed and fell to the floor.

_Obi-Wan. Where was Obi-Wan? Why was he not here? She needed him now._

Another sob was torn from her throat as she imagined the worst. _Something happened; he's dead. He doesn't care. He doesn't want you; he doesn't want Mir..._

She was tired, she was exhausted. She hadn't slept in days. But how could she sleep again? If one person could come this close...

Malorum had come in search of Skywalker's child, but what if he had discovered Kenobi's instead...

The sobbing was a torrent now, unstoppable; tears streaming down her face, she did nothing but let them take over. With no windows, the hall was dark, lit only by a faded shaft of light that came from the sitting room, and empty, save for her.

Almost choking, her throat felt swollen as she cried and her head was starting to pound so she let herself slump to the floor, her arms curled under her as a pillow.

She cried and cried, and as her energy drained, so did her stress, little by little, her body giving in, letting go. She wanted to plead, to cry for him to come, to appear, something, but she couldn't.

And when there were no more tears, her eyes feeling raw and scratchy, Aala forced herself to take long, deep breaths.

She would be strong, she would do this because she had to, because right now there was no one else, and she would find a way to pick herself up. But not tonight.

For how long, she had no idea but she laid there on the floor, her knees drawn up to her chest, her head resting on her hands and she stared at the square of moonlight on the floor, just out of reach.

Eventually, finally, she fell asleep and that's where he found her, on the floor outside Miracle's room, early the next morning.


	3. Need You Now 2

_Need You Now 2_

_I just need you now_

He found her just before dawn, curled up on the floor in front of Miracle's room.

For one moment, Obi-Wan was frozen with muted shock and he stood, his hand at his jaw, overcome by her lingering grief even as she slept. But as was his custom, he pushed it aside; Aala needed him now.

Bending down into a crouch, he reached out and swept her hair away from her face with a feather light touch. Her cheeks were pink, her eyes bruised and still a little puffy - she'd been crying, probably for quite a while and hadn't slept for a very long time. He sighed softly and laid his hand against her temple as he closed his eyes, doing what he could to help her relax further into a deep, peaceful sleep.

He would shoulder _all _her pain for her if he could, but it was not possible.

With the knowledge that Aala was at least safe, he turned his focus inward and sought his daughter's presence in the Force. Instantly he recognized it and a familiar, soothing wave came upon him as he grasped it gently, just as he would her little hand. It had been almost three months since he had felt this - and now he had to admit he couldn't quite understand how he could have done with staying away so long, except that nothing had gone to plan from the moment he had left.

As much as he ached to see her, for now the five month old was in a sound sleep and unaware of her mother's suffering, and for that he was grateful. Little Mir could wait a moment.

So he reassured himself one more time that Aala was in a deep sleep before he carefully scooped her into his arms. Pressing her close to his chest, he carried her to the other end of the hall to their bedroom and laid her gently on the bed after pulling the covers back with the Force. And for a minute, he stood beside the bed watching her sleep, his hand back at his stubbled jaw. He hadn't kept a beard in quite some time, in an effort at not looking_ too _like his wanted posters, but it still felt odd to him, another reminder of how things were different.

She'd obviously been very upset, that was clear in the Force when he'd come upon her in the hallway. But he'd made a decision... to go to Acherin instead of coming to Naboo. And he could not change it, he could only hope she would forgive him in time.

The fact was that when Ferus Olin had discovered Malorum's plans, Ferus himself had been closer to Naboo, and Obi-Wan would not have been able to make it in time.

And there had been more as well - Ferus had also discovered that Palpatine's newest apprentice was headed to an asteroid near Acherin to ambush a retreat that had been formed for those hiding from the Empire, including surviving Jedi - and with Ferus on his way to Naboo, Obi-Wan felt he had no choice but to go to their aid.

Had he made the wrong decision? Honestly, he hadn't stopped to question it until this very moment. The outcome, objectively... was ideal. But he had a feeling Aala would not necessarily see it that way, and the thought she had faced such heartache alone was as difficult for him to set aside as the fear that anything could ever happen to Mir. Obi-Wan knew, though, that while he had The Force and years of training to help him cope, Aala did not.

That Malorum had not found Aala and Mira, had not hurt anyone before Ferus took care of him - Obi-Wan had faith that this outcome had been the will of the Force from the beginning, but he knew the hiding, the waiting, the fear of the unknown, must've been harrowing for her. So he would do whatever she needed to support her until she felt better.

His beautiful Aala... As he'd laid her down, she had immediately turned to curl up on her side again. Her blond tresses were mussed, falling out of the pins that held them up and framing her face on the pillow, her lips parted slightly in sleep in the dark room. He hoped she would be able to get as much rest as she could. He imagined she would have a few things to say to him when she woke up.

For the time being, however she was safe and sound, and he wanted to see his baby girl, so he quietly left the bedroom to make his way back down the hall to Miracle's room; the room they had made up for her just before Obi-Wan had left.

Without making a sound he opened the door, stepping lightly until he was next to her crib. Bending slightly over the baby's bed, he cocked his head, taking in every detail of the form of his sleeping daughter.

Downy light brown hair covered her head, longer than the last time he'd seen her and curling at the ends, just below her ears. With her eyes closed, her long dark lashes made a stark contrast to her porcelain skin. He swept his fingers across her forehead, and her cheek, soft and delicate. She was on her tummy, head turned toward him, and wearing a warm jumper that covered her from her neck down to her toes. Unable to help himself, he rubbed her back with gentle, slow motions, taking comfort in the rise and fall of each breath, a physical reassurance despite her vibrant presence in the Force.

It was not something he ever would have took stock in before, but he couldn't help cherishing each second of Mir's precious little life. This was what it meant to him to be a father - embracing each detail, each moment. At times it felt the very opposite of being a Jedi, and yet his training had prepared him for fatherhood in many ways. The patience needed, the compassion, they were all things he knew well. It was natural for him to put the needs of someone else above his own.

But still, he served the Force. Could he separate that from protecting Miracle? He wanted to believe he would always find a way to do both, as he had in this instance. It was not easy to divide his attention but these times were uncertain, and it was more than worth it, even if he hadn't quite yet figured out the balance between what he thought was right and what Aala felt she needed.

Whatever their differences, they loved each other and they loved Mira. Anakin's love for Padme, for his children, had given him the strength to turn from dark side and this love gave Obi-Wan strength as well. _This cannot be wrong_, he thought as he watched her sleep. The Force and his heart had led him to the decision to bring her into the galaxy and he had trust that it was truly the way things should be.

Not wanting to take the chance of disturbing her slumber, he lifted his hand then, reveling in the presence and sight of his peacefully sleeping daughter one more time before he left for the sitting room.

With nothing else to do, he collapsed on the couch, laying his head against the back. Now that he thought of it, he'd had very little sleep himself, only catching a few moments rest in the bucket seat of his ship on the way here.

After flying across the galaxy and back in his cramped shuttle, fighting dark side Force-using Inquisitors and rescuing friends and fellow Jedi from impossible situations, the peace and quiet and comfort of home was overwhelmingly beautiful, and he let himself begin to relax.

He must've dozed off because the next thing he knew, the sun was high in the sky and the sound of the front door opening woke him up. For a minute, he was on edge, ready to draw his saber, but just as quickly he realized it was Sola, a fraction of a second before she came into the room.

Her expression was laced with deep concern, but her relief was clear as she took him in.

"Hello," he said, standing to greet her.

"I'm glad to see you home safe, Ben." Sola took a step toward him, giving him a quick embrace. He nodded, it seemed silly and unnecessary to say the same. "Are they sleeping?" she asked, nodding her head toward the hallway.

But before he could answer the sound of Mira crying came from the direction of her bedroom. "I'll be right back." He gave Sola a half smile.

Despite that it was mid morning, the room was darkened by heavy shades. Miracle was fussing and squirming in her bed, wide awake, but she quieted the moment Obi-Wan picked her up.

He cradled her in his arms, as he met her Force-signature with his own, hoping that even if he went months without seeing her, this she would always recognize. It was ever-present, clear and vital.

Though she had little concept of controlling it yet, he could feel her reaching back, her presence brushing against his. It was tentative and a bit clumsy like a toddler taking her first steps, but it was wonderful even though there was no way for her to know how to utilize it.

So instead, she studied him carefully. Two pairs of blue eyes that were the same color met and held; she stared, gazing at him with wide-eyes.

"My little Miracle," Obi-Wan murmured, pitching his voice to a softer, soothing sound, as he rocked her gently. "My darling, I've missed you so much. I thought of you every minute. Did you miss your Daddy?" He shifted his right hand to stroke her soft cheek, and she smiled then, maybe deciding she remembered him - his voice, his face, his smell or whatever she saw in his eyes - even if she didn't quite realize, or maybe she had just decided she liked him.

He tapped his finger on her little nose and she cooed, giving him a wide grin and revealing two tiny white nubs pushing through her bottom gums and then began to babble as he smiled back at her.

"Are you hungry, Mir?" he asked softly, but he felt a momentary flare of uncertainty - _did she still have formula? How much did she need? And did Aala keep it in the same place? _But waking Mommy was not an option, so he told himself he'd have to figure it out.

When he came back to the living area though, holding Mira, he turned to the kitchen to find Sola already warming up a bottle. As she finished, she handed it to him with a gentle smile. "She's usually voracious after her morning nap."

"Thank you," Obi-Wan said, accepting the bottle.

"We've - Aala has started letting her try some puréed fruit once or twice a day, but she still mostly drinks formula."

"Good to know," Obi nodded, then paused for a second. "I - "

"You don't have to say anything," Sola interrupted in a gentle voice. "I'm - I've never seen Aala happier."

That was all that mattered. So he nodded again and turned back to the common room.

Sola sat with Obi-Wan as he fed Miracle and they chatted quietly, Sola talking about how natural Aala was with Miracle, how much she enjoyed being a mother. He felt huge waves of relief that Aala had been doing so well. It did not escape him that he had virtually dropped a newborn into her lap and then left after only a few weeks. He knew his Aala; she had more mettle than anyone he'd ever met, but still, concern was inevitable. Sola's words were reassuring, and it was clear that she'd been here to help.

"Aala was amazing," Sola spoke up after a few moments of quiet. "I was here when Ferus arrived and I know she wasn't sure what to do, but she didn't panic. I could see how scared she was, but she held together."

"She has a remarkable ability to think on her feet under pressure," Obi-Wan commented. "She was invaluable as a Republic Agent. I'm only sorry she had to face this without me."

"But she wasn't alone," Sola smiled. "She called Gregar Typho at once. He's a good friend. And he stayed with her, found a safe place for them to hide. I offered to go with her, but we decided it was best if I stayed at home in case he came around asking questions."

They both knew to whom she was referring.

"Did he?" Obi-Wan asked, reticent.

"Yes," Sola answered. "But I took a bit of drama at University," she gave a wry smile. "I just played dumb. I have a feeling his opinion on women in general isn't very high anyway. And it gave Ferus the opportunity to track him."

"It went as well as could be hoped, then."

"Yes, I - I was worried about her... Being alone last night... Have you talked to her?" Sola asked.

"No, I arrived just before dawn and she was sound asleep. No doubt exhausted."

She nodded. "You look exhausted yourself."

He sighed rubbing Mira's back as she finished her bottle. "I can't recall the last time I saw a bed," he admitted. Then he shifted Mira so she was sitting on his lap and she gave him a toothy grin, babbling and waving her arms in the air, ready to play. He wanted nothing more, but he wasn't sure where he would find the energy to make it until her next nap, if she even took another one. So for the time being he let her grasp and tug on his finger and tickled her tummy while he bounced her lightly on his knee.

Sola watched them for a few minutes before she spoke up again. "I can take her, to my home, Ben. Just for awhile. She's wide awake and you look like you're about to fall over."

He frowned, but it melted away quickly as Miracle giggled at him. Still, he'd only just arrived...

"You and Aala will want to talk when she wakes, as well," Sola added.

It was not like Aala to get upset with him, but this was a unique situation. Obi-Wan grimaced, and Mira giggled again.

But Sola seemed to sense what he was thinking. "Aala was scared and upset, Ben, but we're all okay now and I know she believes in what you're doing. She understands. Things will seem better once you have some time together."

It was true they needed to talk, if only to let Aala vent, and they both needed the rest. It was foolish to refuse help when it was offered and he had no intention of leaving again for a very long time. He would have days and days devoted to Miracle, one afternoon would not be so bad. "You're right, of course," he conceded quietly.

So he cuddled Mira for a few more moments while Sola gathered some things together and then he changed Miracle, and Sola left with her for the afternoon. He couldn't see risking the chance of disturbing Aala, so he grabbed a quilt from the closet and promptly fell asleep on the couch.

He was woken hours later, with a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach, by a string of curse words he'd only heard Aala use once or twice in the entire time he'd known her.

* * *

Light fell across her face from the window in the bedroom. Sighing softly, Aala tugged on the comforter to pull it over her head and pressed her face to her pillow, nestling deeper into the soft bedding. In the back of her sleep-hazed mind she had an idle thought that it was odd the sun from the window was waking her up in the middle of the night - and then the past week's events caught up with her all at once.

"Mir!" She gasped, throwing back the covers and springing out of bed. Before she even stopped to think, Aala was out the door and racing toward Miracle's room, a feeling of dread building in her chest. Something felt wrong.

The bedroom door was open and she could see immediately that Mira was not in her crib, but before she could react someone was grabbing her from behind.

Somehow, in her heart she knew it was Obi-Wan, so her struggle was half-hearted, but she felt beyond her breaking point, so she cursed again for good measure out of stress-induced frustration. As she turned, she noticed his mouth draw in a tight line as he held onto her upper arms, and she fought the instinct to push at him.

"Miracle," she cried, unable to help herself, tears beginning to roll down her cheeks. She couldn't think of anything except making sure Mira was safe.

"Sola has her, Aala. She's fine."

The look in his eye was intense - concerned and commanding, but loving, so _him_, and she couldn't break away. "But - "

"You were exhausted, darling, you needed to sleep. Sola offered to help for the afternoon. I'm sorry, I thought I would be able to sense you waking. I must have been more tired than I thought."

Whether because of his words, or the look in his eyes or by his sheer will - she forced herself to calm down, taking a few deep breaths. As her heart began to slow, she sagged against him, giving in to relief and falling into his arms. "You're here," she murmured against his shoulder.

"I'm here," he sighed. She felt him shift, one arm tight around her shoulders and the other hand raising to stroke her hair.

"I was so scared," she whispered, "but I... Mira..."

_Where had he been? Why hadn't he come? _The questions rose unbidden to her mind but she couldn't bring herself to voice them, afraid of the answer.

"I know." He pulled back to force her to look at him. "Come," he said, and took her hand to guide her to their bedroom. Hardly noticing, she followed, almost leaning on him, and he sat her on the bed.

"I need you to know," he started, catching her chin in his fingers and then wiping the tears from her cheeks, "I came as soon as I could."

"But you weren't here," she whispered. "We needed you."

Her relief at seeing him had fizzled quickly, doubt and left-over fear rising again in its wake. "You should've been here."

A heavy sigh escaped as Obi-Wan scrubbed at his face. "I want to be here Aala, as much as I can. But I made a vow to watch over Luke as well, I promised Anakin."

Frowning, Aala bit the inside of her lip as she stared across the room at the wall. "Luke is safe."

"At the moment. So is Mir."

_How can he be so calm? How can he not understand what it feels like?_

"But you weren't with Mir, or Luke." Aala's voice rose with each syllable, a flare of anger she couldn't contain heating her words. "You were off being the hero."

"I was fighting, for them. For you." His tone turned gruff and Aala felt an irrational surge of satisfaction; perhaps he cared after all.

"The war is not over, " he continued, "and each victory is more crucial than ever before. I'm doing everything I can, and I will continue to do so."

Arms crossed tightly over her chest, she listened but she had no reply.

"It wasn't a flippant decision, Aala. I have faith in the Force. I wish you had some faith in me."

She did, of course, but the weight of the past week still rested heavily on her shoulders. She let out a long breath then, her stiff defensive posture crumbling away, and she rubbed at her forehead realizing just how exhausted she still felt.

When he spoke again, his voice was soft. "I'll explain as best as I can, Aala, but I hope you know how much I love you, how much I love Miracle. That will never fade, that will never be less important than anything else."

She knew this was true in her heart, but she wasn't sure what to say, or if she could say anything at all right now without getting more upset, so she only nodded.

"How do you feel?" he asked after a moment.

"Tired." She didn't want to talk anymore, she couldn't right now.

"You should rest a little longer, " he told her as he stood up to help arrange the blankets for her.

Sighing to herself, she could not deny how badly she wanted to curl up in bed and forget everything that had happened, at least for awhile longer, so she laid down letting him pull the covers around her.

"Are you alright? Alone?" he asked. His voice was even, but there was an undercurrent of uncertainty.

Aala forced herself to look straight into his stormy grey-blue eyes and not be affected. She loved him, more than anything, but she just wasn't ready to let herself forgive him just yet. "You should be with your daughter."

Obi-Wan winced, but he hid it quickly and nodded once. "I'll go to Sola's. I'll bring her home in awhile."

Aala closed her eyes as he turned away. She honestly hadn't meant to hurt him, but she couldn't change what she was feeling or take it back. And even though she wished things were settled, she couldn't stop herself from immediately drifting off as soon as she heard him leave.

A few more hours, just a few more and then they could figure out this tangled mess.

* * *

She slept soundly with the knowledge that the two things she loved most were home on Naboo and safe, and then she took a long hot shower and had a small dinner. The difference in her perspective was immeasurable. Though she still wanted to hear what he had to say, she knew they would figure it out together.

Obi-Wan came in with Miracle just before dusk and Aala met them at the door. Scooping Mira from Obi-Wan's arms, Aala couldn't help but return her gurgling smile. "My sweet baby girl," Aala cooed. "I missed you so much."

Mira babbled in reply, patting her hands on her mother's cheeks and mouth as she carried on.

"Is that true?" Aala grinned, playing along. "Did you have fun playing with Daddy?"

In her baby talk, Mira seemed to reply, and Aala blew a raspberry on her cheek, making her laugh.

As Aala settled Mira sitting in her arms, she couldn't help but meet Obi-Wan's eyes and they shared a warm smile. Her heart swelled, one look from him communicating what she most needed to know and with a clear mind, his love was undeniable.

Together they took Mira to her room and the three of them played together, sitting on the plush floor. Mira crawled and scooted about while Obi-Wan and Aala took turns catching her attention with baby toys and stuffed animals.

Obi-Wan offered Mira a set of brightly colored, textured rings which she happily accepted and put in her mouth, trading one for another and so on. She waved them in the air, watching them rattle against each other, and then brought them back to her mouth to chew and as she almost dropped them, Obi-Wan reached out to help her handle the jumble. Steadied, Mira stuffed another ring between her gums and Obi-Wan pulled his hand away, covered now in baby drool.

"Oh dear," he drawled.

Aala laughed at the look on his face and tossed him a cloth. "It's the teething," she said. "Her top two teeth are about to come in, I think."

Obi-Wan cast her a wry smile and wiped his hand, then used a corner to dab at Mira's chin. "Has she been in much pain?" he asked.

"She does pretty well, most of the time," Aala answered, brushing her hand across Mira's hair.

Happy as she should be, Mira laughed and played, crawling back and forth between her parents. Eventually, she settled on Obi-Wan's lap, and Aala grabbed a holo book for him to read to her. "I'll make a bottle," she told him, "and we can put her to bed."

Going to the kitchen, Aala mixed and warmed the formula and then they changed her into fuzzy pajamas. Cradling Mira in his arms, Obi-Wan sat in the chair in her bedroom and gave Mira her bottle while Aala watched with a keen sense of relief that everything suddenly felt so normal, so simple.

It didn't escape her, the look in his eyes as he gazed down on Mira or the fact that Mira wouldn't look away from him either. When she was finished with the bottle, they both kissed her goodnight and put her to bed.

As they came back to the living room, Aala asked Obi-Wan, her voice quiet but encouraging, if he'd like a cup of tea before bed and he agreed, so she went about heating the water while he sat at the table.

Silence hung heavy in the air between them, but Aala was not quite ready to talk - she remembered the biting words she'd said to him that afternoon before he left and she was determined to purge every ounce of stress from her body before he gave his explanation; it was only fair.

It might've been awkward, alone now in the cozy kitchen, but he waited patiently for her to work out whatever she needed and Aala was grateful for that. So as soon as they finished, she took a breath and cast him a soft smile.

In her experience, good talks were best had in bed. So, taking her cue without hesitation, he followed her lead, close behind as she headed for the bedroom.

They undressed and settled in bed together, facing each other on their sides. A lamp on the bedside table set a dim golden glow to the room. Waiting, he watched her patiently and she took a moment to study his handsome features, gaze into his eyes, from so close again. He must have seen something in her own because he reached out for her then. "Aala," he said, his voice lilting on her name.

She sighed, a deep sigh of giving in to her emotions; accepting them and letting them go. "I haven't had time to even process what happened, it was all a blur," she murmured. "Everything was fine, normal, and then Ferus Olin showed up out of the blue telling me we had to hide Mira." Aala took another breath. "I never imagined I could be so scared," she whispered. "What happened?"

"I'm so sorry, love." Obi-Wan pulled her tight then, pressing her cheek to his chest and dropping a light kiss on the top of her head. Unable to help herself, she sunk into the warmth of his touch, but she pulled back again after a moment to look him in the eye, anxious for her answer.

"I was on Tatooine for more than a month," he started, his hand still smoothing affectionately over her hair. "And then I was on Mundali, and we heard a rumor that Ferus Olin was still alive, but that he needed help, so I caught a ride to Bellassa. It was... chaotic and dangerous. Inquisitor Malorum had locked down the city and was terrorizing everyone in search of Ferus, who was injured and in hiding. We managed to escape the planet in one piece only to immediately hear of other Jedi who needed rescue - but we also found out that Malorum was investigating Padme's death so I went to Polis Massa to make sure the records were destroyed and Ferus went to Coruscant."

Aala nodded, but the thought of Obi-Wan in so much danger all over the galaxy was unsettling. He must have seen it in her expression because he hugged her again, pressing his lips to her temple. "This is our best chance - to find others who are strong enough to fight, to keep hope alive."

Aala nodded again, "I know."

Obi-Wan continued and she let the sound of his voice, his soft accent, help soothe her. "On Coruscant, Ferus came across Malorum's path again and discovered he was heading to Naboo but he'd also seen that Malorum had found a group of surviving Jedi that were gathering on an asteroid near Acherin and Palpatine was sending his new apprentice to ambush them. Ferus was much closer to Naboo than I was - I might not have made it in time and I couldn't risk sending a message. As long as you were hidden - Malorum had no reason to suspect Mira. But that meant that I - I had to go to Acherin. I was close and a fight was inevitable. Ferus had tapped into the Force again but he was a long time out of practice. It was the practical decision for me to confront the apprentice and him Malorum, and I felt it was right in the Force."

"I hardly know Ferus, Obi-Wan. I didn't know what to think... If I could trust him..."

"I know it must've been hard, Aala, but you did everything right. You called Typho for help; Malorum never found out about Mira and Ferus defeated him, he's gone. You have amazing instincts, never doubt them."

Aala took a deep breath and met his eyes again - she'd been staring at the collar of his tunic for the past few minutes and fiddling with it while he told his story.

"I can't promise nothing like this will ever happen again, but Aala you must know, Mira is more important to me than anything else and I will do everything I can to ensure her safety. Mira, Luke and Leia, Milo - they are the future. But more than that - it was my decision to bring her into this world - I love her and I love you and I always will."

She felt a little silly, these were things she knew, of course, but it felt so comforting to hear him say it anyway. Giving a soft murmur of approval, she snuggled into his embrace. That was good enough for her.

It was a few peaceful moments before she spoke up again. "How long are you staying?" she asked, her voice quiet.

"I'm not even going to think about it for weeks. I missed you both, more than I can say." He paused. "I will find a balance, Aala. I will make you happy."

"I am happy, Obi-Wan. I'm just... tired," she laughed quietly. "And as for balance..." She gave an exaggerated sigh. "That is a never ending effort. Just when I think I have it figured out, everything changes and I feel like I'm starting all over. As soon as Mir was down to only needing one bottle at night, she started teething and we were up at all hours again."

He smiled gently. "We'll find a way. Though now that you mention it, we should sleep while it's quiet." Reaching back, he turned off the lamp and after a soft kiss, she relaxed in the comfort of his arms.

It was not two minutes before the faint sound of Mira beginning to fuss could be heard from the other room.

Aala turned, untangling herself from his embrace and settled on her other side. "It's totally your turn," she mumbled into her pillow. "For the next month."

He swept his hand affectionately across her shoulder and Aala smiled to herself as he rose from the bed. She didn't need to see his face to know that he didn't mind in the least.

* * *

_AN: Many thanks to laloga as always for helping me with this, and giving some great suggestions and again to Jade-Max for the original idea, I've had so much fun :D Lyrics are from Need You Know by Lady Antebellum. Please let me know what you think! ~Ashley_


	4. A Thousand Years 1

_A Thousand Years_

_Heart beats fast_  
_Colors and promises_  
_How to be brave_  
_How can I love when I'm afraid_  
_To fall_

_But watching you stand alone_  
_All of my doubt_  
_Suddenly goes away somehow_

_One step closer_

* * *

"Oh..." The soft exclamation came unexpectedly from Obi-Wan's lips - and it was as unintentional as his superfluous use of the Force.

Little Mira, who had been demonstrating her new ability to toddle on her own, giggled happily as Obi-Wan steadied her on her feet from across the room. The soft blue jumper she wore made it easy for her to move freely but still she wobbled with each little step, her short legs shaky and her arms waving in the air for balance. She was not far away, and the carpet was plush, but he had used the Force to keep her from falling without thinking. A glance from Obi-Wan to her mother, however, confirmed Aala was not as amused.

"Ben," she admonished, though she was fighting a grin. "You have to let her fall."

"I didn't mean to." Only just arrived and kneeling on the floor, he held out his arms toward Miracle as she began taking baby steps again in his direction. "I couldn't help myself," he explained, attempting to use his best 'Jedi Master' voice. "Is it not my job to protect her?"

Aala smiled, sitting down beside him on the floor. "And to help her learn. You have to let her take the little falls, so she can learn to weather the bigger ones."

He gave a mock-frown in her direction, but only for a moment, unwilling to divert his attention from his daughter. "When did you become so wise?" he teased.

Aala laughed. "It comes with being a mommy, I suppose."

"You're a natural," he smiled.

Aala gave another light laugh and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you, darling."

Miracle was almost to him then, but he resisted the urge to reach out and scoop her into his arms. Just a few more steps...

And at that, her little legs wobbled and she fell back, landing on her bottom with a soft _thwump_. Obi-Wan winced, but Mira giggled just as happily as she had when he had used the Force to steady her and Aala laughed. "Don't worry, she has plenty of padding, and not far to fall."

It was true, he knew, but still... perhaps he'd get used to it.

His little girl, however, was entirely unfazed and as he smiled at her, she rocked forward and crawled the short distance to him. Picking her up, he hugged her to his chest, brushing his hand over her soft mahogany hair and reveling in the feeling of holding her, but she squirmed after only a second, eager to practice and enjoy her new found freedom some more.

So he set her down in front of him, letting her hold his fingers while she tested her legs. She wiggled and bounced all while giving him a big toothy grin. It was only minutes until she was letting go, and off in the other direction, on unsteady legs.

He was astounded and moved by her lack of fear, her determination, and he could hardly accept that this little girl was the tiny infant he'd brought to Aala only months ago.

"I'm going to make dinner," Aala said, getting up from the floor after a minute. She caught Mir before she got too far away and turned her to face Obi-Wan again. A squeal of delight left Mir, and Obi and Aala both chuckled as she began the steps again to her father.

"You two be good," Aala chimed as she headed for the kitchen.

He made a soft sound of acknowledgement, but his attention was focused on Mir.

Holding out his hands to her, he encouraged her to keep moving and she giggled. "Da-da," she cooed, in her baby voice and he felt a swell of happiness.

"My little Miracle," he murmured. Despite Aala's earlier admonishment, he couldn't help reaching out to her with the Force, not to help her, but to feel her, as he had the last time he was here, more than three months ago.

But different from the first time, her reaction now was instant; her own presence in the Force was strong and aware. It met his with none of the clumsiness she'd had before - eddies of energy and emotion, twirling together, tightening, binding.

The bond was formed instantaneously, like nothing he'd ever experienced before. Her signature formed a clear picture in the Force, something he knew he would recognize in a second, anywhere, and as she looked to him, trying to make her way across the floor toward him, he knew she could feel it as well.

And he felt that distinct awe again, that came upon him each time he saw her - she was his _daughter_, she was only here because of him and Aala, because of their love. It was difficult to fully comprehend, but impossibly... his love for Mira only grew more and more each day.

It was pure and brilliant, and he wondered at why he should be surprised. Surely, from this love would come the strongest bonds within the Force. For not the first time since he'd held Mira in his arms, his thoughts drifted to the Code and the way the Order had been before it fell. It was clear, the dangers that could come from passion, from possession and attachment, but he saw now what they had overlooked - the strength that could come from true bonds of love.

There was no reason to dwell on it now, though, and in her way Miracle pulled him straight back to the present. On her own, she reached out through the Force to him again and he met her - the instant unexplainable recognition between a parent and a child.

It was so wonderful, he only wished somehow he could explain it to Aala.

The bond between a mother and baby, he knew, was especially important and as strong as a bond in the Force, as perfect as the bond he shared with Miracle, but more than ever, the feeling was sneaking up on him that he wanted something _more _to share with _Aala _as well - the mother of his child. Being a parent, he saw now, was a true learning experience - something that would build and change each day and he was grateful and happy to have Aala by his side in this.

But each time he held Aala, each time he told her he loved her, it didn't seem enough now.. Deep down he wanted some way to express the enormity of what he felt, and he couldn't help but think of the gift he'd brought for her along with the ones for Mira's life day.

The feelings he'd always had for Aala, of love and affection, were magnified a hundredfold by the miracle of the family they'd created somehow, impossibly. Even though he knew dramatic displays of emotion, ceremony and tradition, were not something Aala had ever really cared about, expressing this to her, sharing it with her, seemed more important than it ever had before.

Determination came upon him then, sure and calm, to find a way to tell her this in some way that wouldn't scare the living Force out of her. Not now, but soon.

* * *

As first lifedays went, Aala imagined this one was pretty darn close to perfect and there was nothing that could have made her happier in this moment.

Obi-Wan had come almost two weeks early, and though he had said before that he would be there in plenty of time, and she _knew _he would... still the sight of him coming through their door, days before she had expected him - it had filled her with so much joy and relief, she felt that nothing could go wrong. Whatever lingering doubt she'd felt from the ordeal they'd been through - no matter how minuscule and deeply buried it was - vanished when she saw him step across the threshold of their home with a familiar smile and that expression of love that made his eyes glimmer; the one she knew was reserved for her and Mir alone.

Having him there early, to help plan, to share her excitement and just to spend this time with their daughter meant more to her than she ever thought it would. It was true, he could not be there every minute, but he had proven a hundred times over how much he cared, and she could not put into words how grateful she felt for this gift he had given her. It was more than she had ever imagined for herself.

The idea that Mira was already one year old was hard to accept but Aala wanted to celebrate it, the best they could; it was an incredibly special moment and it was so important to her to share it and experience it with all the happiness she felt.

At first, she had thought they might do something very simple, only the three of them but then she knew she could not leave Sola out, she had done so much. And then she'd added a few details here, and more there, and it had quickly turned into something much more resembling a party. Still, there was no one at the little party except for Aala's family - Sola, her husband, Mira's cousins, Aala's parents and her grandmother.

In all truth, Aala had done very little the past ten months except take care of Mir. She had old friends and acquaintances but she had not spoken to them much. She knew, though, she could not hide Mir forever.

It had been long enough now, it would be safe soon to let people assume she had adopted without suspicion tied into the rumors about Padme's situation. A part of her wanted to keep Mir all to herself, but she knew that was silly and she wanted her to experience as much of life as she could, as well.

But for now, it was just family, and it was perfect.

In her fashion, Sola had come a little early, laden with trays of food. She was amazing as always, helping in whatever way Aala asked her to, without being overbearing. While Sola had prepared a variety of different foods for the afternoon gathering, Aala focused on baking a perfect cake, coated in pale pink frosting and decorated with Mira's favorite berries for her first lifeday.

Ryoo and Pooja, now ten and eight, came with their father right on time. Though they were older, they adored their cousin, and came over often to spend time with Mira. Aala was happy to have other children around even though they weren't the same age; the three girls played and giggled and it always brought a smile to Aala's face.

And her parents, they doted on Mir non-stop, especially her father and Mir was entirely enamored with her Papa. There had been such a loss felt by the entire family with the passing of Padme, but with Mir a new light had come to her father's eye and Aala knew having Mir had helped to heal a deep wound in them all. New life was a powerful thing.

When everyone had settled and had something to eat, they gathered around the common room to open presents. There were far too many for a one-year old in Aala's opinion, most from Jobal and Ruwee, but the girls were quick to join their cousin on the floor to help her unwrap the gifts. Little Mira wasn't sure exactly what was happening and she was a little startled each time at the loud sound of the paper being torn and crumpled. Still, her wide blue eyes seemed to light up with every new toy or holobook.

While Sola took holopics, Obi-Wan sat in a chair next to Sola's husband, Darred, and the two of them attempted to keep the mass of wrapping paper, boxes and bows from piling too high. It took awhile to go through each present as Mira only wanted to play with each one as she opened it.

Sitting near her daddy's feet, she would turn to him every time with her new thing, and he would have to carefully direct her to the next present without making it seem like he was taking the other one away. After the fifth or sixth time, he caught Aala's eye from across the room and gave her an exasperated grin. Aala knew though, he really didn't mind in the least, and she gave a quiet laugh in return.

Soon enough though they were cutting the cake and 'awww-ing' as Mira used her little fingers to scoop cake and frosting by the handfuls. With a bit of a sugar high, she squealed and giggled, soft swirls of pink dotting her pale skin and chestnut curls, but it wasn't long before she was cleaned up and settled on Ruwee's lap with one of her new books.

Aala watched, attempting to be surreptitious, as her father and her daughter sat cuddled together in an oversized chair. Mira was positively rapt by her papa telling a story, and Aala couldn't help but smile, thinking that she could hardly get Miracle to sit still for a single minute.

It reminded Aala so much of their childhood; she'd often come across this very scene, her father reading to Padme, when they were young and she felt a rush of happiness and content she'd thought she'd lost when Padme had left them.

Miracle seemed to relax even further, and Ruwee's arm tightened around her; he looked up then, meeting Aala's watchful gaze with an affectionate wink, the overwhelming joy clear in the beam that was on his face.

Later, as the afternoon began to fade away, Obi-Wan and Sola were almost done picking up and Aala's grandmother, Ryoo, pulled her aside just before she left.

For a long time, especially as a teenager, Aala had felt their relationship was strained. Nothing she ever did seemed good enough. But they had grown closer in the last year and her grandmother doted on Mir as well.

In the entryway of Aala and Obi-Wan's house, her grandmother hugged her tightly with a warm, caring smile. "I want to tell you Aala, I think you're doing a fantastic job with Miracle."

Aala's reply was not much more than a whisper soft _thank-you _but she hugged Ryoo tightly in high praise was unexpected, and Aala's heart swelled with pride and love.

Nothing was better or more important to her now than raising Miracle and it meant everything to her to have the support of those she loved.

Quite perfect indeed.

* * *

As soon as everyone left, they finished the clean-up quickly and changed Mir into her pajamas. It was only early evening, just after dinner time and the sun was still streaming through the windows at the back of the house, but it had been a long afternoon. Obi-Wan and Aala both knew it would not be long before the excitement of the day would wear off and little Mir's eyelids would begin to droop.

Before they put her to bed though Obi-Wan had one more surprise. For a gift, he had gotten Miracle a warm, handmade quilt, from an old woman he had befriended on Tatooine. But he had another present as well, and it was one he wanted to share with Aala and Mir alone.

So as soon as they had settled in Mira's room, he brought the gift out, looking to Aala expectantly. He wasn't entirely sure how she would feel about it, though he had only the best intentions and he trusted she would know that.

Aala was sitting on the floor with Miracle in her lap and Obi-Wan kneeled beside them. The gift was wrapped only in a bit of tissue paper, and Obi-Wan carefully unfolded it while his girls watched. The bottom was a black stand, the same size as his hand with a circular shade that fit on the top.

Aala smiled as he held it out for them to see and then looked up to meet his eyes. "Is it a lantern?" She asked.

"A projection lamp," he answered. "There are stars etched into the shade that will light up when it's turned on, but there's more."

Carefully, he lifted the shade, setting it on the floor and in the center of the stand, securely set, there was a blue crystal, the length of his palm, finely cut. His eyes lifted back to Aala then, and she was looking at it, her gaze studious. "It's beautiful," she smiled.

"I got it when I was on Ilum a few months ago," Obi-Wan explained. "I don't know when I'll have the chance to go back..."

"Is it..." She paused, looking back to Obi-Wan for confirmation.

"Yes," he nodded, "it's a lightsaber crystal. I wanted Mir to have it. But of course whatever she decides to do with it is completely up to her."

Aala nodded, and Obi-Wan could tell she was thinking it over. He hoped she understood that the gift came with no expectations, no burdens. The future was uncertain, and Mir could choose to take any number of different paths. As long as she was healthy and happy, Obi-Wan would be happy as well, but still this was something he wanted to pass along to her, something with a great deal of meaning to him.

After a moment, Aala looked to him and the soft smile she cast him, the warmth in her eyes told him she understood.

"If you don't think it's safe here," he said, "I can keep it, but I thought..."

"No," Aala stopped him. "It's perfect. I know how important this is. We'll keep it under the shade, and no one will ever know." Aala smiled again, and held Mira up a little closer. "Look at the crystal, Mir, it's so pretty."

In response, Mir waved her little hand and gave Obi-Wan a wide smile. "Da-da," she grinned, reaching toward it.

Obi-Wan let her brush her fingers over the side of the crystal, and then he replaced the shade and flicked the lamp on as he used the Force to turn off the lights. The room lit up with a muted, pale blue glow, tossing the images of tiny stars onto the walls. Slowly, it began to turn, and the little stars, shining a bright cyan from the etching through the shade, slid over the walls, across Aala's face, and Obi-Wan's breath caught for a moment at the sight.

As the stars continued to turn around them, Mira shrieked happily and Obi-Wan and Aala both gave a quiet laugh.

"It's really beautiful," Aala said softly and Obi-Wan felt an answering swell of happiness.

For a while they played together quietly in Mira's room, but it was not long before the one year old began to yawn and rub her eyes and it seemed she fell asleep the moment they laid her in her crib.

With a broad smile, Aala commented that she thought it had been quite the perfect day, and Obi-Wan found he could not agree more.

And quite happily, Aala and Obi-Wan settled in the garden soon after putting Mira to bed that evening as the late summer sun was making its slow descent to the horizon.

"You're glowing," Obi-Wan smiled as soon as they were comfortable.

"I'm happy," she answered, snuggling closer. They sat together on a long lounge chair that fit the both of them, Aala lying in the crook of his arm. For a long time, they stayed that way, relaxed and at peace until Obi-Wan shifted and spoke up again.

"There's one more thing," he said quietly, and before he had a second thought, he sat up and pulled the gift he'd brought for Aala from his pocket, holding it up for her to see. It was a simple silver band with specks from the same blue crystal inlaid across the top.

Her eyes lit as she took it in, and he could tell she was clearly surprised. A slow smile broke across her face, and she turned to look at him. "For me?" she asked, her voice quiet.

"Yes," he chuckled. "Just for you."

Carefully she took the ring from him and slipped it on her finger. "It's so beautiful," she sighed, turning her hand in mid air so the flecks of crystal could sparkle, catching the light from the setting sun.

"I'm happy you like it." The words came out softer than he'd intended, and Obi-Wan realized he felt nervous, though he had no reason to. Her answer, either way, wouldn't change anything, would it?

"I thought perhaps -" he paused for a moment to clear his throat, "- you might like to wear it on your other hand."

The meaning in his words was clear and Aala stilled, her gaze shifting from the ring to him, her arm outstretched awkwardly, palm out-turned as if she was using the Force.

But she wasn't, of course. She was only staring at him now, as if he had asked her to lift a star ship from a swamp.

Obi-Wan couldn't help the wry lifting of one brow in question. It wasn't that crazy of an idea was it? They had a child together, they were committed to each other. After the long journey it had taken them to get to this point, and the way they had weathered the storm together, it felt natural. To him at least.

"Umm," she blinked then, her arm falling back to her side and a rush of air left her. "I wasn't..." she shook her head. "I wasn't expecting _that._" An anxious laugh escaped her as she looked at him, but he found he was at a loss for words.

Lifting her hand to her lap, she was quiet for a moment as she considered the silver ring. Silence was heavy in the air between them, and Obi-Wan wasn't sure what to think. He watched as she slid the circle, the symbol of his constant love, off her right index finger. For a moment, he realized he was holding his breath, watching, waiting to see if she would slip the ring onto her left hand, but she only held it, looking at it.

Soft blue eyes took in every detail of the simple ring as she stared, deep in thought, but still she said nothing.

"I love you, Aala," he said, finding his voice after a moment and shaking away his anxiousness. To him, their love was all that truly mattered, and he couldn't say it enough.

"I love you, too." She gave him a warm smile and then she slid the ring back onto her finger, right where it had rested before and the sigh that followed was soft, and a little sad.

"I'm not sure I really believe in marriage, Obi-Wan..." Her gaze was fixated now on her lap - on the hand that rested there as she fiddled with the ring.

"Your parents," he countered, his voice gentle, "Sola... does their example not make a strong case for marriage?"

She took a deep breath, and let it out slowly. "Then I'm not sure I believe in marriage for myself."

It was true, their relationship had never resembled anything conventional, but the war, Anakin's fall and return, having Mira - it all had changed him. "Everything is different now, Aala. This was not something I ever considered before for myself, but... my love for you and Mir is more than I ever could have imagined."

Aala caught her lower lip between her teeth, but her expression was soft and understanding. "I do love you, too, so much. But there's no reason... it's just not practical for us. It won't change anything - it can't be legal. Not with 'Obi-Wan Kenobi' wanted all across the galaxy."

"I know." He shifted closer to her then, sweeping his hand across her cheek, and then her hair, golden in the light from the sun, just to touch her. "There's no practical reason to get married, but I've thought about it for a very long time. All that matters to me is how much I love you and how much I want to show you."

She was quiet and he watched her carefully as he tried to gather his thoughts. Her face was uncharacteristically unreadable, perhaps because she wasn't sure of her own feelings. He had no intentions of trying to convince her - it was her decision to make - but he wanted to be sure she understood his feelings completely. Before he spoke, he drew a deep breath and took her hand in his own.

"Even though we can't legally be together, as Mr. and Mrs. Kenobi, that doesn't matter to me. I want to marry you, only because I love you that much. Because I want to be connected to you in every way possible. Because I want my bond to you to be as strong as it can be." He pulled her closer, his other arm tightening affectionately around her waist, as if to make his point. "But the decision is up to you. And no matter what... I will love you unconditionally... for the next thousand years, at least."

"That's very romantic," she grinned, her eyes soft and gleaming. She squeezed his hand, but then she shook her head again. "I don't know," she gave a soft chuckle. "It took me so long to even realize I loved you... I'm not sure what to say..."

The touch of his lips to her temple was gentle and reassuring, and he returned her smile without hesitation. "A simple yes or no is usually customary, my love."

But instead of answering, she relaxed into his touch, and he leaned back again on the lounge chair, holding her close to his chest. They stayed that way for a long while, her cheek pressed to his shoulder. It was so peaceful he might've forgotten he was waiting for an answer until she spoke, her voice impossibly soft. "No."

And his heart stopped.

* * *

_AN: Don't worry, there is a second part and it will be posted next Saturday, in one week. Please, please let me know what you think! Comments always make me want to write more :-)_

_Many thanks to laloga for looking this over, and then looking it over again. Every comment, every bit of encouragement is worth more than I can say. Lyrics are from A Thousand Years by Christina Perri.  
_

_Thanks for reading and don't forget to review!  
_


	5. Give In To Me

_Give Into Me  
_

_I'm gonna wear you down_  
_I'm gonna make you see_  
_I'm gonna get to you_  
_You're gonna give in to me_

_I'm gonna start a fire_  
_You're gonna feel the heat_  
_I'm gonna burn for you_  
_You're gonna melt for me_

_Come on, come on_  
_In to my arms_  
_Come on, come on_  
_Give in to me_

* * *

It was the first time he had asked her to be his wife, but it would not be the last.

Truthfully...

If his Aala had said 'yes' he would have been shocked. But Obi-Wan hadn't realized how much he had really wanted her to say 'yes' until she had told him 'no'.

In that one moment, his heart had plummeted. For the first time he felt the flip side of love - the fear of loss - and he understood more than he ever had before what Anakin had struggled with. It was dark and dangerous and startling; his brother had fallen because of it. But this was a different situation, in a different time.

And for Obi-Wan, it was only one moment. His level-head and the calming peace of the Force prevailed and he centered his emotions without having to think about it; her answer was not because she didn't love him with her whole heart, he knew she did.

And it was written on her face as she turned in his arms to look up at him, a touch of uncertainty shining in the soft blue of her eyes. Meeting her gaze, Obi-Wan found the words he'd said before to be absolute. Her answer did not matter, it had no bearing on his love for her.

The expression he cast her, he hoped, conveyed only reassurance and affection and his arm tightened around her shoulders. "It's alright, love," he murmured, pressing his lips to her hair.

This seemed enough for her; her features softening, she nodded in reply and laid her head on his shoulder. They stayed that way, wrapped around each other until the evening air began to take on a chill.

In the sky above them, the golden light of the summer sun faded to the pinks and then indigos of night, revealing the first glimmer of the stars. He knew she was comfortable, so he held her tight until he felt her shiver and then he took her to bed.

The fact that her refusal did not affect his feelings or lessen his desire to marry her made it evident to him just how much he wanted this. More importantly, he knew his Aala. The strength of the love she had for him was crystal clear in the Force and he had no doubt that once she had time to grow comfortable with the idea, she would understand and share his sentiments on the notion.

The truth was that this was the first time he had pushed for their relationship to move forward instead of waiting for her to come around on her own. He really couldn't blame her; he _had _sprung it on her, after all.

But Obi-Wan Kenobi was a patient man.

* * *

The rest of the night passed peacefully, though he knew she was distracted. Even as they got ready for bed, he could see she was thinking, still considering his unexpected question and how she felt about it.

Patient though he was, Obi-Wan had never been a man to stall or waste time, so when the opportunity presented itself early the next morning, he caught Aala as she came out of the 'fresher, wrapped only in a fluffy towel. Pulling her into the circle of his arms, he pressed the length of her body to his and swept her into a long, soft kiss.

"That was nice," she smiled up at him, breathless, when he pulled away.

Obi-Wan gave her what he thought was his best sexy grin as his hands began to rub little circles over the small of her back. "Nice enough to change your mind?"

To his relief, as he'd hoped, Aala laughed and gave a little roll of her eyes, taking the playful remark for what it was - an honest question, in good humor. "No," she shook her head, patting his arm. To his disappointment she pulled away, but then she tossed her own sexy smile over her shoulder as she lingered on her way to the wardrobe. "Not yet."

And Obi-Wan figured it was at least a tiny step in the right direction.

He asked her again after breakfast. Having put Mira down for an early nap, he came up behind Aala as she cleaned the dishes from their morning meal. "Need help?" he asked.

Aala cast him a warm smile, "Almost done, but thank you."

Instead of leaving though, he lifted his hand to rub at the tender place between her shoulder blades, and then up to her shoulders, making little circles in all the most sensitive spots. With a soft sigh, she rolled her neck, relaxing under his touch. He massaged her back until she was finished with the dishes, and then he made his offer again.

Still no.

The day was spent relaxing; they read holobooks and played with Mir in the garden. Obi-Wan spent an hour finger painting with her and then just as long cleaning up afterward. Any chance he had, he took the opportunity to charm Aala as if they were courting. He flirted and offered help with every chore. He kissed her any time she was near - her hand, her temple, her cheek.

And then he asked again during dinner after half a glass of wine, his hand brushing lightly over her thigh under the table. For a second, her eyes lowered to her plate and she took a breath. Then she smiled, her eyes lighting, crinkling with amusement.

"No."

Each time he tried a different way of asking... Each time his answer was a sweet smile, and a soft spoken refusal. His good-natured coaxing accompanied by many extra kisses, was not only to stoke her affection for him as a way to sway her ultimate decision but to show her over and over with his actions the strength of the love he felt for her. Each time he was careful to read her expression, to be sure she wasn't bothered. But she seemed more than happy to play along, enjoying the extra bit of flirty attention and he was almost sure, judging by the smile she cast him at dinner and the way she paused to think about it, that she was getting closer to actually considering it.

So, he asked again that night. When he came into the bedroom wearing only a thin pair of sleep pants low on his hips, he found Aala curled up on her side in bed reading. He noted she did not look up and for a moment he considered changing into the black shorts he knew she loved, but then he decided he would have to save those as a last resort. Though she might be acting disinterested, he wasn't discouraged.

The bed dipped as he settled close to her, and Obi-Wan slid his arm around her waist, his fingers trailing across her torso over her shirt. "Aala," he started, dropping a kiss on her bare shoulder.

"Hmm?" she murmured in response.

"Will you marry me?"

"Not right now," she answered, not even taking a moment to look up from her book.

"But later?" The tone of his voice was quiet, and slowly, his mouth began the journey over her shoulder to her collarbone.

Unaffected, Aala finally put her holobook down as he tilted his head up to look at her and turned onto her back. "Uhmmmmm..." she pursed her lips pretending to think about it.

She was teasing, he knew, a coy smile lighting on her face, but he gave a dramatic sigh, as if he was deeply wounded by her indecision.

At the sound, Aala's eyes sparkled with mirth as she spoke. "We could get matching tattoos," she offered, grinning as she turned on her side to face him. "That could be fun."

"Oh, dear no," Obi-Wan sighed again, casting her a look of mock-concern. "I wouldn't want to do something so... permanent."

Aala rolled her eyes and smacked him in the chest with her holobook, though she couldn't help but laugh. It was a lovely sound, he thought, one he wouldn't mind hearing every day for the rest of his life.

Nothing else was said, but Obi-Wan held her close as they fell asleep, cherishing the moment as he always did.

This time she had not actually said the word 'no' as she had every time before, and he smiled to himself thinking that it was certainly another step forward for his cause.

* * *

_AN: The muse took a bit of detour, so the second part turned into a second and third part. I promise the story is much better for it in the end. The third and final post of this little arc will be posted next Saturday and then there will be a bonus post after that._

_Thanks to laloga for beta-ing and another thanks to Jade-Max for creating Miracle for me. Lyrics are from Give In To Me sung by Leighton Meester and Garrett Hedlund in 'Country Strong'  
_

_Thank you so much for reading, and please leave a review :-) Happy Saturday!  
_


	6. A Thousand Years 2

_A Thousand Years 2_

_Time stands still  
Beauty in all she is  
I will be brave  
I will not let anything take away  
What's standing in front of me  
Every breath  
Every hour has come to this_

_One step closer_

_And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more  
_

* * *

"He asked me to marry him..."

The thought of Obi-Wan's offer of marriage - multiple offers - had just come to mind; and the words had slipped out to her sister before Aala could stop herself. The afternoon had been quiet and peaceful thus far, and they were sitting together at the kitchen table in Sola's home, an oversized holopic book spread out between them.

The events of the past few days with Obi-Wan had begun to play unhindered in her head as she uploaded a picture to the holobook of him looking overjoyed while he held Mira with one arm, the other wrapped tightly around Aala, about a week or two after he had brought Mira home.

Their relationship, their bond _was _important to her, and these thoughts of him had been foremost in Aala's mind since he'd first asked, but she wasn't entirely sure how she felt about it.

After she'd spoken, though, she realized the admission to Sola had come out sort of offhandedly, as if she was only commenting on the weather, but then she hadn't really meant to say anything at all.

Sola's reply, however, was delighted, innocent of her sister's inner turmoil. "Aala! That's wonderful," the dark-haired woman grinned.

"It is wonderful," Aala agreed, her voice quiet. And it was. Still, there were so many things she was unsure about. For a minute Aala sat and watched as Sola sorted through holopics; the two of them were taking turns adding to the book from their combined collection, organizing and editing the pictures.

The holopic book had been a present Sola had given Aala for 'successfully surviving the first year,' she told her. Aala laughed, but she was touched and excited to have a place for all the holopics and memories of Mira's first year of life. Already it seemed she was growing up too fast.

And being a parent - it did make her rethink her plans... things she had never considered a possibility before, like marrying the man she loved.

Through the glass pane window, Aala could see the girls playing outside, Obi-Wan and Darred stood to the side watching them and chatting. Aala took a long sip of tea before she spoke again.

"I said 'no'."

As expected, Sola frowned and she looked up to consider her sister. "But why, Aala?"

Caught in her older sister's watchful gaze, Aala took a moment to think, lost in the depths of her tea. Finally, she glanced up at Sola again. It was obvious, even though her question had been serious, the corner of Sola's mouth was now quirking as if she were trying to hide a smile and Aala sighed. Sola knew her so well. "I don't know. I mean what's the point? It doesn't change anything - how we feel, and now, in these times... everything is so complicated anyway, and dangerous..." Aala sighed again. "I don't know."

Sola gave a quiet laugh and reached across the table to squeeze her hand. "'In these times, isn't love more important than ever? Marriage is like... a declaration of love, a promise that you'll hold it in the highest regard, a true bond. You should think about it, Aala. This man loves you so much, he's willing to forgo everything he's known."

"That's a lot of pressure, you know," Aala cast a half-smile at her sister. "I love him, and I know I could never love anyone else, but I just never thought this would be an option for us. Besides, why change something that works just fine?"

Sola smiled warmly, but Aala was surprised by the answer that followed. "It _is _a lot. A marriage is an important commitment." Sola's dark eyes lit as she inclined her head toward Aala, as if she was telling her something in confidence. "I was nervous, you know. The night before my wedding."

"Really?" Aala asked. Sola and Darred had always seemed so solid, so confident in their relationship, for as long as she could remember. And the day of the wedding they had both been so excited and happy, Aala never suspected Sola's nerves.

"Yes," Sola nodded as she went back to organizing pictures in the holobook. "It is a little scary, to change your life in that way, but it's worth it in the end. "

"Does it feel different?" Aala asked.

Sola nodded again."I wasn't sure what to expect, but yes, it does," she paused, thinking. "It feels like a true connection to someone you want to spend the rest of your life with." She smiled, "It's lovely, actually."

Aala gave a quiet, thoughtful sigh as Sola returned to their work. Her Obi-Wan... he'd reached out to her, his heart in his hands and she'd flat out rejected him. Turned him down cold. Five times.

"I've messed up again, haven't I?"

Sola's mouth quirked, though she didn't look up from the holobook. "I'm sure he'll forgive you again as well."

Aala nearly sighed again, but she resisted, smiling instead. Indeed, he would.

But this _was_ his fault, she thought to herself as she went back to sorting through her collection of pictures. It sounded cross in her head, but she didn't really mean it that way. The flirting and affection in his attempt at winning a _yes_, was at least amusing...

In truth, she was flattered, and she loved this side of Obi-Wan, playful and a bit mischievous. Despite the state of the galaxy, it seemed to surface more often now that they had a daughter, a family. When he was able to come home to them, she knew, it made him happier than he'd ever been before. The strength he was able to draw from their family, and the quiet moments they were afforded together were invaluable.

Sola added another picture of the three of them: Aala, Obi-Wan and Mira, taken before the last time he had left, and she was struck by the image, how happy they were. At once it seemed clear to her what he was asking - the bonds the three of them had begun to forge together out of love, it could only bring more light to their lives to strengthen those bonds in any way they could.

Still, he should have given her time to think about it; he shouldn't have sprung it on her like he did. But then Miracle had been quite the surprise from him as well, and that had turned out to be the best thing that had ever happened in her life.

For a moment Aala was lost to thought once again, her eyes lowering to the ring he had given to her. The light blue crystals inlaid in the silver band around her finger seemed to catch the light no matter how she moved, and her gaze was drawn to her hand, again and again.

Rarely had she ever worn jewelry, and gifts were something she certainly never expected from Obi-Wan. When she was young, after the accident when she'd decided she would never be married or have a family, she thought that wedding rings were ridiculously constricting and nothing more than an old fashioned mark of possession. But the gesture from Obi-Wan had been entirely unexpected.

Besides the offer of marriage, the ring was beautiful, and the crystal connected the three of them together. It touched her deeply and was a physical reminder that Obi-Wan's love for her and Mir would remain a constant, no matter what. More than anything else, it was comforting to have the ring catch her eye and to think of Obi-Wan, knowing it was his promise to always be there.

_Married._ _Husband._The only way she could really decide if it felt different was if she gave it a shot.

Aala grinned as she looked back to Sola. "Do you think Padme was nervous?"

Sola gave a soft smile, but she shook her head. "Whatever she did, she did wholeheartedly and she never looked back."

They shared a look, and the next words they spoke together. "No fear."

Aala was quiet for a few long moments before she spoke again. "I was so angry with her when I found out, for doing something so brash, I didn't understand. But she loved him so much. Even after everything he'd done she still had hope. And it brought him back." She swallowed, her gaze fixated again on the ring. Padme had never gotten the chance to wear a ring. "It wasn't enough," her voice was so quiet she was almost whispering, "to change what happened. But I admired her so much, for not giving up. For loving so fiercely, without regret. Perhaps I should take a page from her book."

The expression Sola cast her was encouraging, but still cautious. "People will ask questions," Sola added carefully.

"I know," Aala sighed, "He's a wanted man..."

"You could have a more... religious ceremony, instead of a civil one," Sola offered. "Perhaps the Pontifex will perform the ceremony, since he married Padme and Anakin, as well. That way it could be kept a secret, or at least it wouldn't be public record that you were married to Obi-Wan Kenobi."

Aala smiled, "I would like that. It kind of honors Padme in a way, I think." Emulating what Anakin and Padme had done would make it special, in Aala's mind, as a way to validate the decisions based on love that Padme made. Truthfully, she was in much the same situation now as her sister had been before. Having a more spiritual ceremony meant a great deal more to her, and this way public knowledge of who she was actually married to would be private and protected.

"I think it could be a good thing..." Sola looked to her again, a hesitant question in her eyes, and Aala couldn't deny she had a point. Eventually Mira would be in school, and she couldn't be expected to keep her father a secret.

"I can't hide Mira forever," Aala conceded. "And I can't really explain the truth." Aala caught her lower lip in her teeth, wondering how _that_ would sound. '_Yes it's true I can't have children. My daughter was engineered by the Kaminoans and brought to me by my fugitive Jedi General lover... '_No, that wouldn't work. The fact was that he would be around, hopefully as often as possible, and it was best to let people assume they were an ordinary husband and wife that had adopted.

"I suppose he could take my last name like you and Darred and he would just be Ben Naberrie in public. At least I would be able to say my husband is working away when he's gone, and people would leave it at that."

"So does that mean you're going to tell him yes?" Sola asked.

"No," Aala said, but she hadn't meant it to come out so quickly. "I'll think about it," she amended. "I guess."

A knowing look came upon Sola's face then, but Aala ignored it, trying not to smile. For a minute they were quiet, looking through holopics when Aala came across one of Obi-Wan making a silly face in an attempt at making Mira giggle. It was so adorable, she couldn't help but laugh herself. Sola glanced over, following her gaze, and gave a quiet chuckle, sharing a grin with Aala.

In that moment, she knew.

* * *

"What?"

Obi-Wan tried not to smile as he questioned her, but Aala had been staring at him for at least the past five minutes, a bit of a dreamy look in her blue eyes.

After they'd had a late dinner, he offered to clean up while Aala had put Mir was to bed. Now, she sat at the kitchen table, sipping wine and watching him. She shook her head at his bantering question, though he wasn't sure if it was to say no or if it was to shake herself out of her own musings.

"What what?" she countered.

"You've been glancing my way all night." The grin that stole across his face was inevitable as he teased her. "Looking at me, watching."

Aala shrugged, but a coy smile softened her expression. "You're nice to look at."

A deep chuckle escaped him at the remark, and he considered her for a second. "Come on," he beckoned, tossing the dish towel aside. Slipping her hand into his, he led her to the living room and as he sat down, he pulled her to the couch with him, cuddling her close.

Seemingly content in his arms, she leaned against him and after a few minutes she started to fiddle with her ring.

The thought struck him again, though, with her in his arms, that no matter how long it took her to say yes, whatever she wanted, it didn't matter. Everything about being with Aala, sharing a home and a life with her, was more than he ever would have hoped for.

They stayed that way for awhile, quiet while he waited for her to gather her thoughts. Finally she slid the ring off, holding it between them. "Ask me again?"

The beat of his heart skipped in his chest as he felt an uncharacteristic leap of excitement at her request. But he kept his breath even, kept his cool and carefully he took the ring from between her fingers and pulled her as close as he could, brushing his fingers across her cheek.

"Aala Naberrie," he murmured, so close he could see each fleck of blue in the irises of her eyes, "the love of my life, the mother of my child, the best one night stand -"

"- two -"

He smiled. "The best two night stand I ever had -"

"Wait - how many have you had?" She stopped him, pulling back to study his face.

"Not many darling, not to worry," he grinned.

Aala rolled her eyes but he kissed her then, just a simple brush of his lips against hers and his expression turned serious again. Cupping her jaw in his hand, his thumb stroked the delicate skin of her cheek while he gazed deep into her eyes.

"Aala, will you marry me?"

She could not hold back the smile she felt bubbling up within. "Yes."

* * *

The ceremony was short and simple, and beautiful. Family included, they sat on the verandah at the Lake Retreat as the sun began to dip towards the mountains on the other side of the lake. Strands of little white lights were strung along the low stone wall, wrapped around the trunk and up into the branches of the old tree at the corner of the portico. The twinkling lights cast a soft romantic atmosphere to the outdoor space. There were no decorations, but the columns of the arches that led to the verandah were encircled with tangled green vines, and each pedestal along the weathered stone that made up the railings was filled with fresh roses of blush and scarlet, all adding to the ambiance of the setting.

Ceremony was not something Aala usually held in high regard but this... it was absolutely breathtaking. The place, the people and the man she was with, everything was perfect.

Since the events of Padme's passing, it had become something very important to Aala to honor Padme and the decisions she'd made, so she had followed suit down to the letter - having the wedding at Varykino, and asking Maxiron Agolerga, the same holyman, to perform the ceremony. He had been a family friend for many years, and Aala had spoken to him when Padme had told her everything. The difference now was that Aala had invited her family, and she was so glad in the end to have them there to share this.

Blonde hair loose and tumbling down her back, she wore a simple white dress, soft and silky, that bared her shoulders and dipped into a little _v _at the neckline. There were no embellishments but it fit her perfectly, and she loved the way Obi-Wan kept brushing his fingers over her waist. Each time he lingered, or slid his fingers up and back down, she knew he was doing so as much because he liked the natural curve of her form as he did the supple feeling of the silk slipping between his skin and hers.

He reached for her again and again, more than usual, his hand at her waist, and her sides, up her arms and down her spine, over the curve of her lower back. At first she'd been nervous, and his touch was comforting. In all honesty, as happy as she was that her family was here to share in this, she was aware of little else besides Obi-Wan, even as they stood before everyone.

The vows they said to each other were simple, traditional words spoken in hushed tones, their hands clasped to each other's in the space between them.

Staring into Obi-Wan's eyes and pledging her love to him brought forth a wealth of emotion, and the immensity of the experience made her eyes tear. Looking at him, she could swear that his own eyes held more of a glimmer than usual as well.

In the back of her awareness, she could feel the support of her family for the two of them. Her parents, her grandparents and her nieces sat a space away, Sola, holding little Mir, and Darred were at the front. As always Mir was a strong presence in her heart but for this moment, Obi-Wan was the focus of her attention.

In the instant that they said I do, him and the bond of love being formed between them was all that existed. And then he kissed her. The press of his mouth was stirring and warm against hers. For an instant, he caught her lower lip between his own, a loving caress, a hint of more, later, and then he pulled away. Aala was not hesitant to admit how very, very happy she truly was.

Together they stayed, gathered after on the verandah. There was plenty of wine and everyone was glad to be there. Aala was almost giddy with happiness. Perhaps it hadn't been real until this very moment - this man loved her, and only her. Forever. He had pledged himself to her and promised to give everything he possibly could for the rest of his life.

It was empowering and humbling, all at once. And it lit something new, deep inside her.

At some point, not long after the ceremony was over, they'd found themselves with a moment alone.

The night air was warm, with a pleasant cool breeze and everyone had stayed outside. On the lake, the reflection of the twin moons shimmered off the water and more of the outside lighting had been turned on as the sun had begun to set. Most of her family was gathered around the table, talking and laughing, but Obi-Wan had taken her hand, leading her to the railing, away from the group.

While his touch before had been soothing, as soon as the anxiousness began to fade with the end of the ceremony, it took on a whole new cause. Now, his hand was drifting idly, gently stroking her waist and it slipped around her as he caught her eye, over the curve of her back and lower. The look he gave her then was full of promise, a playful glint sparking within his blue gaze and this in turn lit something very familiar.

It wasn't even that late yet, however, and even as she stepped closer to him, Sola was calling her name and she could hear Mira laughing as she played with Jobal.

He gave her a quick kiss on the mouth and they rejoined their family. His touches did not stop though. It didn't seem intentional, he was drawn to her, and honestly she felt the same, just wanting to be as near to him as possible.

But slowly, with each sweep of his hand on her body he was stoking a flame inside of her. She was painfully reminded that they had not been together in some time - with Mira's birthday, and then planning the wedding and the normal fatigue that came with having a toddler, she'd had little thought beyond sleeping at the end of the day. The nights had passed with alacrity and had quickly slipped away.

As Obi-Wan pulled her close once more his hand caressing her hip, Aala couldn't help but think that perhaps she'd let Sola keep Mira for a couple nights. It was their honeymoon after all.

She found now, she was looking forward to it more than she had anything in a long time.

* * *

They said their goodnights not long after the sun went down, though it was beautiful, twinkling lights shimmering off the reflection in the lake, everyone was getting tired and Obi-Wan and Aala had other things on their mind. They both kissed Mir goodnight though Aala held back a second longer, brushing her fingers over her forehead and giving her one more kiss. She was almost asleep in Sola's arms, and Aala was struck by her as she always was, but she would see her again first thing in the morning before Sola took her home.

Looking up, Sola caught Aala's attention before they parted with a knowing look. "Does it feel different?" she asked, smiling.

Aala couldn't help herself, turning to look across the verandah and meet her husband's warm, smiling gaze.

It felt so good, and she knew from this night on, no matter what, his love would be constant. Turning back to Sola's impatiently questioning look, Aala laughed. "Yes," she sighed. "It does."

* * *

_AN: So... shall I continue?_

_Thanks for reading and please remember to leave a review!  
_


	7. One and Only

_One and Only  
_

_You've been on my mind_  
_I grow fonder every day,_  
_Lose myself in time_  
_Just thinking of your face_  
_God only knows_  
_Why it's taken me so long_  
_To let my doubts go_  
_You're the only one that I want_

* * *

Obi-Wan held her hand, his own warm and familiar around hers, and led her toward the master bedroom at the villa on Varykino.

In all her time here, mostly on school retreat, Aala had never stayed in the main suite. Earlier that day when they had arrived, they had taken their things to put away, and she had spent a moment in the room to just take it all in. Everything about the suite was bright and beautiful. And _big _- the open room, the windows, the bed, the 'fresher...

But honestly, at the moment, Aala didn't care about anything other than the man leading her there.

And that man, her husband now, stopped just at the wide double doors that made the entrance to the suite. Seeming to sense the enormity of what this meant to her, Obi-Wan paused to let her gather her thoughts, compose herself, as if crossing the threshold itself consummated the marriage, the final step on this path they chose.

The hallway lights glowed softly around them, and almost reverently, he took both her hands in his own. With a gentle tug, he pulled her into the tight circle of his arms and pressed a kiss to her temple before she could move to look up at him. When she finally did meet his gaze he smiled, warm and promising.

"You are so beautiful," he murmured, his blue-grey eyes alight with love and he nuzzled her forehead again. "You were so beautiful tonight."

Aala couldn't help the smile that broke across her face then. Rarely had she seen him this overcome, this affected. "Thank you," she whispered back.

Obi-Wan pulled her closer, and as they stood together in the hallway, Aala wrapped up in his arms, his hands started to make slow, caressing circles over her lower back. "Are you happy?"

"Yes." Aala sighed, enjoying the motion of his hands and the accompanying feelings his touch always evoked. "More than I knew was possible. You are pretty amazing, you know?" she grinned, tilting her head back to look at him.

An amused smile was his only answer, and he drew her close to his chest again. Despite the desire she knew they both felt rising higher and higher, more than ever before he seemed to want to move slow and Aala would always follow his lead.

For several long minutes he simply held her, his hands rubbing her back in slow sweeps and Aala began to relax, everything peaceful around them.

"Would you like a bath?" he finally asked, his voice quiet.

Perhaps he had sensed her nerves, for he had not even taken her into the bedroom yet and the 'fresher did look amazing - a porcelain white bathtub big enough for them both and a marble and tiled shower with multiple water jets. She certainly wanted to take advantage of it, but not now.

"No..." The corner of her lips turned up, her meaning clear, and that particular glint she knew well came to his eyes. "Later," she added.

So they stayed another moment, his fingers still making gentle, deliberate circles over her back and she let herself get lost in the sensation of his touch. Up, to the middle of her spine and then oh-so-slow down again, one hand following the other to the small of her back.

Too easily, they could rush through this moment, let it pass in a blur of passion, but more than ever she wanted it to last.

Reaching up, she traced her fingertips over the arch of his cheekbones and pressed her palms to the sides of his face. He had shaven once or twice since the war, but she had never had the chance to see him so soon after. So for the first time in many, many years Aala was seeing Obi-Wan's face clean shaven. As much as she loved his beard, his smooth complexion was a reminder of him, of them, from so long ago and it made her think about how long he had loved her, how much they had come through together. She could never have dreamt up this occasion before. Now, his skin was soft and there was only the faintest trace of stubble rubbing on her sensitive palms.

Fallen into a bit of a haze, Aala blinked and as she focused on him she saw his mouth had quirked, as if he could tell what she was thinking and he inclined his head toward her. The blue-grey depths of his eyes were almost too much. So greatly, she wanted to voice everything she saw reflected there - how much she loved him, how happy she was, how right he had been... but her throat caught. She had never imagined a connection like this to another person before Mir, and then she'd thought she would never experience it with anyone else, but here he had surprised her again.

More than anything, she wanted to tell him she loved him over and over, and she swallowed to clear her throat, but then his face was tilting toward hers, and his lips were brushing over her cheek and then her mouth.

His arm tightened around her waist and she moved one hand to splay across his jaw as he kissed her. It was all consuming, being here like this.

With Obi-Wan, her _husband_.

The kiss broke after several long moments and the smile that flashed across his face as he looked at her was brilliant, her favorite one. Knowing, and promising. The perfect mix of affection and want, all masculine confidence, completely Obi-Wan.

"What _do _you want?" he asked, a blazing azure glint in his eye that she had never been able to resist.

Already though, he was leading her into the darkened bedroom as if he knew the answer and she followed. Just through the doorway he stopped in the middle of the room to draw her back into his arms, waiting for her answer and she complied.

"_You_."

It was only one word, sighed in the darkness but it was more than enough to spur Obi-Wan into action.

* * *

The first thing Aala became aware of as she woke up the next morning was the feel of Obi-Wan's arm snug about her waist.

The blankets had fallen away in the night and were tangled about their hips, but with his body fully pressed against her own she was more than warm enough. Shifting a little as she woke, she yawned, her eyes blinking open, and his arm tightened around her for a moment, before relaxing again. So close - his arm was draped fully across her, his hand resting on the bed in front of her. She felt safe and warm and loved.

With a gentle reverent touch, she ran her fingertips over his own slender, masculine fingers, brushing her thumb across his knuckles and then laying her smaller hand on top of his. Behind her she could feel the steady rise and fall of his chest with each deep breath as he continued to sleep soundly.

Content, she stretched her tired muscles just a little and shifted again. As she ran her hand across the silky soft sheets, Aala couldn't help but marvel in everything about this moment, this place, her favorite in the galaxy, with this man. Eyes fluttering closed, she burrowed further into both the comfy pillows and Obi-Wan's arms. Memories of the night before flooded unbidden into her mind, and a smile tugged at the corners of her lips.

The combination of Obi-Wan's passion and ardor, his love for her and his desire to please her, along with the fact that he was her _husband _had threatened to completely overwhelm her.

It was silly, she thought, he was as wonderful and generous as he'd always been, but still it had seemed so much _more _than it had before. The rightness of being in his arms and the feeling of completeness she felt at being with him - it was all magnified a hundredfold now.

And she was eager, as she presumed he was even as he clung to her in his sleep, to repeat the experience many more times before they inevitably had to return to the real world.

Clear morning light had only just begun to peek in through curtains on the bedroom windows, but Aala knew that Mir would be up early, and Sola along with her.

Aala was sure they would be ready to return home soon and Sola had kindly agreed to take care of Mir for as long as they liked. At first, Aala had said, without thinking that it would only be a night and Sola had given her a 'if you say so, but I'm the older sister, so I know better' look. Aala hadn't thought much of it at the time but she had underestimated how much this moment, with him, would mean to her.

As dearly as she loved every minute they spent with Miracle, Sola had advised her, and she was inclined now to agree, that these days with Obi-Wan were important as well. Time alone to focus on their relationship would come rarely as parents, proven evident by the past few weeks. Both Aala and Obi-Wan had agreed, while they waited for the evening to end the night before, that they should take a couple days as they started this new phase of their lives and cherish the moments they had to be absolutely isolated at the lake retreat.

It was a decision she was even more confident in this morning. Last night had not been nearly enough, not by half. And as much as she wanted to stay in bed now, curled up with Obi-Wan for the rest of the morning, she knew they should get up soon.

So still a little bleary eyed, she stretched again and squirmed out of her husband's hold so she could turn and face him in the early morning light.

Even as she settled on her other side, he was already instinctively reaching for her again, his arm snaking about her waist to draw her closer. Leaning forward, she kissed the tip of his nose and pulled back to look at him. Eyes closed, his breathing was even still, the peacefulness of sleep etched on his features.

So she kissed him again, the softest brush of her lips over his chin, and swept the hair off his forehead but he stayed asleep still. At least she thought so for a moment, but then the corner of his lips quirked as he clearly fought a smile.

Unable to help herself, Aala giggled and a full smile curved Obi-Wan's mouth as his eyes finally opened to greet her. "Good morning," he rumbled, his voice a bit rough.

Aala's grin widened and she slipped her hand over his waist, scooting closer to his warm body. "Indeed," she agreed. "Did you sleep well?"

"Mmmmm." The hum he gave was affirmative but more than that, content was obvious on his face and in his eyes. "You?" he asked.

"The best." Even as she spoke, her hands were growing restless, one smoothing across the planes of his chest, while the other slipped from his side to skim across the firm muscles of his stomach.

In response, he lifted one brow, his blue eyes lighting with an ardent glimmer. On the sensitive skin of her lower back, his fingers drew thoughtless patterns and the intimate touch made her shiver.

Unable to help herself, she leaned forward, pressing her mouth to his. It was a lovely, simple kiss but Aala pulled back after only a moment, before it turned into something much more.

"We should get up," she smiled.

"Mmmm," he agreed. "Before you distract me any further..."

As he spoke, the hand that had been at the small of her back slipped down to caress the swell of her behind and she gave a light laugh.

"_Me_ distract _you_?" she asked, her voice playfully incredulous.

A gentle squeeze and a sexy grin were his answer, and she laughed again.

"Irresistible," he told her. "You're irresistible. I can't help myself."

Aala bit her lip, and shook her head with mirth. "Didn't they teach you self-restraint, will power, something, as a Jedi?"

Obi-Wan chuckled and pulled her close for one more quick kiss. When they separated, she savored the taste of his lips as her tongue swept out to wet her own.

"They did my dear, but when it comes to you, I find myself forgetting everything else."

"That's sweet,"Aala smiled, tracing the arch of his cheekbone with her fingers and caressing his jaw. "You can prove it to me - later."

Before Obi-Wan could say anything else, she rolled over and slid out of bed. Aala didn't bother to cover herself as she took the short walk to the bathroom, and Obi-Wan gave a playful groan of frustration as he watched her cross the room.

Aala couldn't help but put an extra little sway in her hips; there was nothing more fun than teasing him - and she knew she was really going to enjoy the next couple days.

* * *

Aala took a quick shower, and Obi-Wan followed right after. Since she had not gotten any use out of it the night before, and she planned on going straight back to bed, Aala slipped on her nightgown and a robe and went to find Mira.

As she'd thought, everyone else was wide awake and finishing breakfast on the verandah. Miracle squealed when she spotted her mama and called out for her, arms outstretched toward her. Beaming, Aala scooped Mir into her arms for a cuddle and a kiss, holding her tight. "Hello, my sweet baby girl," she said, her voice soft and loving.

At the table, Aala sat the one-year-old on her lap so they were facing each other, and a bright smile lit her daughter's rounded face. "Hiii," Miracle cooed, a soft, high pitched greeting in response. She had only just recently learned the new word, and it still sounded a bit awkward but it was adorable and Aala repeated it back, encouraging her.

Obi-Wan emerged only a minute later, dressed in a light tunic and linen pants and Mir had the same reaction she had given her mommy - ecstatic and joyous at his appearance.

With a soft laugh, Aala obliged Mir and passed her to her father. Grinning, Obi-Wan lifted her high in the air as she squealed in delight, and then hugged her tight to his chest, smoothing his hand over her short, chestnut hair as he sat with her next to Aala.

They played with her together for a few minutes, tickling her and making her giggle, encouraging her to try new words and talk until it was time for Sola and Darred to go.

Aala blew a kiss on Mira's cheek and then wrapped her in a tight hug while she squirmed in her arms.

"Be good for Aunt Sola, okay?" Aala told her and Mira gave a big grin, giggling as if it was a ridiculous request and gurgled a reply in her baby talk.

Aala quirked her mouth. "I think that was a _no._"

Sola's girls giggled and Obi-Wan smiled, a glimmer of mischief in his eyes that Aala just knew she would see duplicated in her daughter's as soon as she was a little bit older.

Handing Mira to Obi-Wan, Aala gave a sidelong glance to Sola right after. "Good luck," she said with a broad smile.

But Sola only chuckled. "She's always an angel."

"If you say so." Aala teased, but she had no doubt Sola loved every moment she spent with her niece.

Obi-Wan meanwhile was kissing Miracle goodbye while she patted his still somewhat smooth cheeks. "Dada!" She giggled again as he made a face and she tried to mimic him.

Finally, Aala stood up to help Sola gather Mira's things, and Obi-Wan followed with Miracle in his arms.

Aala gave her one more quick peck on the cheek but Obi-Wan was a little slower in letting go. After a long moment of more cuddles and kisses he handed her to Darred and the happy one-year-old waved merrily to her father.

Aala gave Sola a quick hug and thanked her again for watching Mira. "No rush," Sola told her just before they left, a knowing smile on her face. "You deserve a few days to yourselves."

"Okay, okay," Aala laughed. "I get it. I promise we'll thoroughly tire each other out before we come back."

Sola smiled again, but said nothing more, the teasing sisterly expression on her face communicating everything Aala knew she was thinking.

And when everyone was finally gone, Obi-Wan ushered Aala back to bed, promising to rejoin her in a minute. She stole a quick kiss, but complied, wondering what he was up to.

She didn't have to wonder long.

A large tray in his hands, Obi-Wan came in after only a few minutes. Having shed her robe, Aala was in her nightgown, the thin straps baring the pale skin of her neck and shoulders and she was sitting up in bed. The warm covers were pulled over her folded legs and she watched as Obi-Wan set the tray in the center of the bed. The temperature of the room was pleasant but Obi-Wan stripped off his tunic anyway. As he sat next to her, Aala was distracted by Obi-Wan's bare chest and arms, but only for a second.

The rich aroma of the caf assaulted her senses before anything else, and her eyes were drawn to the mug, a curl of steam rising steadily from the hot liquid. It was a lovely chocolate brown color, and Aala smiled knowing Obi-Wan had taken the time to already add the spoonful of cream and sprinkle of sugar that she favored.

There was a cup of tea for him as well, a small plate of sweet rolls and a bowl of fresh fruit, cut up in pieces. Next to the bowl was a smaller dish with a swirl of heavy whipped cream.

For a moment, Aala took it all in and her stomach gave an answering rumble of approval.

Obi-Wan chuckled. "Your welcome," he teased. "Not the most sensible breakfast, I suppose, but it's a special occasion. And I figured we could find some way to work off the extra calories."

The promising sexy glint in his eyes might've made her laugh, or perhaps, pounce on him, had she not already popped a large piece of sweet roll in her mouth. Instead she gave him a quick smile.

This particular treat was a weakness of hers, which Obi-Wan knew well, and she did not often indulge herself. But as he said, it was a special occasion, and she had every intention of keeping her strength up, among other things.

Chewing slowly, Aala savored the sugary taste of the sticky glaze that coated the top of the roll and the spicy flavor of the cinnamon, suffused through the soft bread. Aala swallowed carefully and took another bite before she noticed Obi-Wan was still watching her as he waited for his tea to cool, the cup cradled in his hands.

"Hm?" she inquired, making a face at him and he laughed softly, shaking his head.

When she swallowed again, he leaned forward, and kissed the corner of her mouth. As he pulled back, he tasted his own lips with a quick dart of his tongue. "Mmmm," he grinned. "Sweet."

"Me or the roll?" she asked with a coy look.

"Both, but together is even better."

Aala smiled as she lifted her mug to her lips, but otherwise tried to ignore his affectionate teasing. Breakfast first - quickly - then he could tease her to his heart's content.

Tentatively, she took a sip. The coffee was hot, but not overly so, the perfect temperature, the perfect flavor - just a little creamy, just a little sweet, combined with the dark, rich flavor of the caf - and she thanked Obi-Wan with a grateful look over the rim of her cup as she took a longer drink. A deep sigh escaped her lungs after, and she felt her body relax even more so than before.

This was right, perfect. Everything about this moment.

Together they finished the decadent sweet rolls and each had a couple pieces of fruit dipped in cream. As Obi-Wan finished a bite of a particularly juicy piece of fruit, he licked the sweetness of the juice from his fingers and Aala couldn't help but get caught up for a moment in the natural sensuality of the motion as she watched him.

Blue-grey eyes met and held hers - a shade lighter, a bit brighter and heat blossomed in the small space between them.

As the night before, but maybe with more conviction now, there was an inherent desire to want to take things slow. Each moment felt like a priceless gift, just to be together like this and there was no need to rush to the finish. There was too much fun to be had on the journey there.

Aala was sure that Obi-Wan felt the same. A spark of mischief in his gaze, he plucked another cut of fruit from the bowl, gathering a big dollop of whipped cream on the end of it before raising it toward Aala's lips.

Obliging him, Aala opened her mouth, but he paused just short, his eyes narrowing as if deep in thought.

"I wonder what you taste like with cream," he murmured, and before she knew, his hand shifted to brush the cream across her cheek. Instinctively, she flinched though, with a slight turn of her head and it ended up mostly on the edge of her jaw.

"_Obi-Wan_," she laughed rolling her eyes, but he was undeterred. Bending closer, he gave her a knowing look and lowered his mouth to the cream covered spot near her chin.

The feeling of his lips, his tongue, tasting her caused little flutters of anticipation in her belly, and she shifted a little. In response he draped an arm across her lap, resting his hand on her leg and he held it there as he continued his ministrations.

Unbidden, her hand rose to caress his cheek, a little rougher now than last night, as he kissed her jaw, her chin... With eager, meticulous kisses he worked at removing every bit of the whipped cream, if perhaps leaving a trace of the sticky sweetness on her skin.

"Mmmm," he hummed as he finally pulled back, and he grinned, his eyes dancing with mirth. "Would you like that bath now?" he asked, teasing. The firm hand at her thigh had started a gentle stroking motion, and she shifted into his touch.

A murmur of appreciation left her as she considered his offer; a hot bath sounded heavenly.

"Yes," she sighed. "You're coming with me, right?"

"I wouldn't miss it," he grinned. Sitting forward, he pushed the tray aside, and Aala moved the covers away but as he turned back to her, his pointed gaze dropped to her chest.

"What?" she asked, bemused.

The corner of his mouth turned up, and he winked. "Missed a spot," he murmured.

Indeed, a drop of cream had somehow made its way to the skin of her chest, just above the low cut neckline of her nightgown. How she missed the feeling of it, she'd never know but in the next instant, Obi-Wan was leaning toward her, and then his mouth was on her skin.

"Oh," Aala sighed. She lifted her hand to catch the strands of auburn hair that fell across his forehead and then his lips were moving, down, leaving a trail of tingling sensitive skin in their wake.

She had no idea if she had moved on her own, or if he had encouraged her, but somehow she was laying back against the pillows again and his hands begin a course over her hips, up her sides... He seemed remarkably adept at distracting her. Any and all coherent thought threatened to completely abandon her as, once more, they became entirely wrapped up in each other.

For the moment, again, the bath was forgotten.

* * *

_AN: More thanks to laloga than I could ever offer for all her help and support. Lyrics are from _One and Only_ by Adele. I'm not sure what's next, I don't have anything planned but I love to hear everyone's thoughts!_

_Thank you so much for reading, and please remember to leave a review!  
_


	8. Back to the Start

_AN: Finally more Miracle! As nervous as I've been to post this, I'm also really happy to be picking this series up again._

_If you're new to Miracle, this could actually be a great place to start. Chronologically, it comes very first so feel free to jump in right here!_

_Like I said, I've been all nerves and anxiousness at the prospect of posting this - I've poured all my heart into it and a part of me knows that I could never get the emotion right so I've held onto it for a long time, not sure when I could work up the courage to post. It would mean the world to me if you offered any comments at all. _

_Many thanks to **laloga** and **Jade Max** for looking this over multiple times. Their encouragement and suggestions helped me so much. Lyrics are from Coldplay, The Scientist  
_

_I hope you enjoy!_

* * *

Back to the Start

* * *

_Questions of science_  
_Science and progress_  
_Do not speak as loud as my heart_

_Nobody said it was easy_  
_It's such a shame for us to part_  
_Nobody said it was easy_  
_No one ever said it would be so hard_

_I'm going back to the start_

* * *

Rain lashed through the air, cutting like blades of liquid steel through the thick, humid atmosphere. With a gust of wind, the storm intensified, pelting Obi-Wan with precipitation and thoughtlessly he pulled his hood further over his face as he began to make his way to the rounded building. The sea, expansive and unforgiving, could be heard roiling angrily below the landing platforms at the edges of Tipoca City as if the waves might reach up at any moment to snatch an unwary victim.

But that victim would not be him.

With a glance toward the darkening sky, Obi-Wan couldn't help but glower back. It was almost night time on this side of the ocean planet, the faded light from the aging star that Kamino orbited giving way now to inky darkness.

The threatening glare had no effect on the storm though. In contrast, even the momentary lifting of his face toward the raging sky left his cheeks and beard saturated with heavy drops of rain and he sighed deeply to himself as he bowed his head again, weary and rundown, his steps heavy as he crossed the landing platform. It was almost too much, to carry on. The violent storm reflected too accurately the state of the galaxy since the Empire had formed only months ago and the own war within his heart as he fought to stay within the light...what little of it there was to be found.

There was so much darkness, so much death, since Anakin and Padme's deaths. The bright spot, the one thing that had always remained constant, burning steady and ever present in the back of his life had been Aala. She was everything that was good and real, but it had been so _so_ long since he had even had the chance to see her face. More than anything he needed that now, to go _home _and sink into the comfort she provided him. The ache he felt at missing her was so great sometimes he feared what he might give just to see her, to hold her in his arms.

But as always, he was determined to stay focused in the light so he took a deep breath and let it go. Now was not the time. There was too much to be done; it was too dangerous to travel to such a conspicuous place as Naboo.

In a month or two, he told himself. When events could lower to a simmer - when they had a better handle on the situation and what they were facing. When they knew more about where the real dangers were... who was being watched, how and when.

Here though, in this corner of the galaxy, they were far away from the tight grip of the Empire. Eventually it would reach here, they would come and they would destroy... but not now.

The pull for him to travel to Kamino in this moment had only been a flicker in the Force, but he'd answered, nearby and unable to ignore it, even though he had little reason to come.

In fact, there was only one tiny reason for him to come to the dark ocean planet. One little beacon of light, a hope and a chance that he was almost afraid to believe in. Even now he was cautious, bracing himself for the worst, for it not to work, because he knew he would not be able to bear any more loss.

The clean, sterile, glass and metal doors slid open automatically at his approach and Obi-Wan made his way, quiet and contemplative, and on his own. He knew these corridors well enough; more than a few times he had been there in the past year and he walked forward almost without thinking.

At the _least_, he could rest for a night, in a bed, in a room he could call his own for eight meager hours.

At the _most _- he didn't want to think of it, put too much stock into the possibility, not before he knew for sure. Each time he came here he couldn't help but prepare himself for bad news, and the thought was foremost in his mind even now.

The presence of another being ahead in the corridor suddenly startled him and he drew up short, lifting his head to look at the long, tall form of Taun We.

"Master Kenobi," she greeted him, her voice slow and soft as cyrene silk. "As always, your timing is impeccable."

"Oh?" He pulled his hood away from his face, his brow furrowed.

"I have just received word that the unit you requested is doing very well. It is fully developed and appears healthy and functioning correctly."

He wanted to answer, he meant to, but his breath was trapped in his chest. The 'unit' he requested... The Kaminoans were never long winded, never short on candor and he found himself at a loss for words as he had on more than one occasion in the past when talking with them.

Graciously, though, she continued when he did not speak. "The unit is ready to be - mmm..." Taun We looked down for a moment as if searching for the appropriate human term, "-born." The tone of her voice was warm and she pressed her hands together as she looked at him. "You can watch, if you would like." She gestured behind her, in the direction of the room where he knew his ...unit was being grown alone, away from the other cloning chambers.

"Y-yes," he managed and Taun We turned to lead him, gliding down a separate corridor.

A shot of excitement and anxiety coursed through him as he followed her. Even in the blank, white hallways he felt a sense of vibrancy, here and in his own anticipation, that wasn't always immediately evident in the Kaminoans. At the thought, he recalled that on one of his early visits to this place, Obi-Wan had remarked on the clean, whiteness of the walls. Taun We had told him then that Kaminoans saw light in the ultraviolet spectrum, and that the seemingly 'blank' walls around him were covered with many designs only visible in that spectrum. The information had surprised him at the time, but now he could only think of it as a literal symbol of the fact that even though they saw things very differently, in their own way, they were still capable of creating great beauty.

Just as they were creating his daughter.

Had it been eight months already? Had he even known it would in fact take the standard eight months? He wasn't sure.

His mind was racing, but his heart was racing faster, so quick he thought it might burst from his chest if he took too deep a breath. And then suddenly alarms were sounding in the back of his head. _Born._ He wasn't ready for this, he hadn't prepared. Was he really about to become a _father_? The thought made his chest constrict painfully. It was almost impossible to believe.

A few hours ago he'd only just finished tracking and hunting down a spy working for the Empire and he'd only stopped by here on his way to some other dangerous mission for the burgeoning rebellion. He was in a one-person fighter for _star's sake_.

And what would Aala say when she found out she had a daughter? What would she think of this? His heart gave another thudding skip. He knew somehow that this was _right_, but still, what if... what if it was something she simply didn't want?

A million different possibilities flipped through his head before he stopped himself, drew on the Force and calmed his mind.

And then he remembered they had told him long ago he would not be able to take her right away.

Beyond him having none of the necessities, neither in his starship or in a stable home, to care for a newborn on his own for a length of time, there were a number of things that would require she stay on Kamino for at least a month or longer. The main concern, he'd gathered, was giving her immune system time to stabilize in a controlled environment - the chance of infection was too great for her to leave right away. There were also a series of tests to be completed over a period of time to confirm the integrity of her genes, to make sure everything was as it should be and would remain so.

The potential problems he had to face as a new father, did not have to be met right now. He still had time to figure this out.

Obi-Wan reminded himself that he'd never imagined he would actually be present for her delivery. The timing... Of any number of places he could be in the galaxy and yet he was here, right now.

Even after so many years the will of the Force could still render him speechless and he was struck with the miracle of it.

Soundlessly, he was led into a room just adjacent to the chamber where his daughter had been growing. Over the span of months he had visited a few times; not as often as he might have liked, but he had made every effort to come when he could, and he knew somehow that it was enough.

When he was here, it was just simply to spend time with her. He would talk to her and watch her, tell her about her mother and her cousins, his childhood at the Temple and anything he could think of just so she could hear the sound of his voice. It might have seemed silly at first but when he was there, in the moment, it was the only thing that mattered, and he felt his connection to her, and in turn to Aala, strengthening even just as he was only sitting with her while she was growing in her artificial glass tube.

But when he was away he would not let himself dwell on thoughts of her, of what might come to be. Especially in the beginning, so tiny in her little growth jar, it was hard to imagine what it would be like to actually have a daughter, and it was always so difficult to truly let himself believe this was possible. For the entire time, he forced a measure of himself to remain detached - just in case. Even if it was unlikely, it was still possible that it might not work and he was not sure he could face losing someone else he loved, so he had tried to hold back.

But now...

Everything was so coordinated, the Kaminoans were able to make the technical complexities look so simple, but still a new life was about to be brought into the world. His hand went to his jaw as he watched from behind a protective glass, a barrier to keep the environment sterile he assumed.

In the next moment, two Kaminoans brought in the small glass incubation womb. And he could see her, a tiny baby, fully formed, resting gently in the liquid in the artificial womb. She was curled up - little eyes closed and her tiny thumb in her mouth. The last time he had been there, as he'd looked on her in the maturation chamber, she had only just begun to resemble a baby, but now... It was surreal.

When he had been on Kamino, right after everything had happened, right after the last time he had seen Aala - that was when they had spliced the genes together and created the embryo. He had spoken to them about it in the past and then it seemed it had been 'now or never' and it was his only chance to go ahead.

At the time, he felt he had nothing to lose. With her family on Naboo, he had no idea when he would even see Aala again, his closest brother was dead, gone, his Order decimated and his spirit had been so diminished; he had nothing else. The idea of bringing new luminous life into the galaxy was too much to resist. It felt like he would be rebuilding something good from the destruction that lay around them. Creating something new, something worth fighting for. Even if he was careful not to hope too much.

Beyond that - it felt _right _and he could not ignore his feelings or the Force, they had not steered him wrong before.

He had been amazed then. Watching new life be created. It was extraordinary but it was so abstract. The possibility was wonderful but it had not been real. He would not hope prematurely; he was able to put it aside and then everything was thrown into turmoil and he had not seen Aala again.

Now, the Kaminoans worked efficiently. A button was pressed and the nutrient-rich fluid within began to drain. When the liquid had emptied through the hose attached, the artificial glass container opened with a faint hiss and the life support disconnected automatically. The cessation of the monitoring equipment was startling at first, but before he could blink, the Kaminoans had taken over, carefully lifting her out of the jar. With quick precision, they cleared her mouth and nose, and she let out a piercing wail as they cleaned the rest of her little body off and wrapped her securely in a receiving blanket. He was completely mesmerized until Taun We spoke up again.

"What do you think Master Kenobi? Is the unit satisfactory?"

_Force above and beyond. _He couldn't speak, he knew if he did his voice would crack with swollen emotion, but he _knew_, without a doubt, she was perfect. From somewhere deep inside, a place he he had not known of before, he felt a breathtaking happiness begin to build, and it was overwhelming.

So he only gave a short nod, knowing it would be interpreted as a feat of control and detachment rather than what it actually was - a true struggle to hold on to any sliver of composure that he could.

"We must start a few of the normal tests as soon as possible..." Taun We spoke quietly.

"Yes, yes of course," Obi-Wan managed after a moment.

"And then you may inspect her for yourself more closely if you wish. It will only take a few minutes."

Obi-Wan did not say anything else but he saw her nod to the Kaminoans inside the room and they took the baby out. He glanced up at her then, and Taun We gave a small smile, as much as he'd seen any Kaminoan give and something about her demeanor seemed gentle and understanding. The thought came then that perhaps she could guess at what he was feeling.

She led him to an adjacent room and he watched from a short distance as they examined the baby, checking her breathing and heartbeat, taking her temperature. They had a medscanner and some sort of genetic analyzer. He tried to pay attention to the details but he felt in a bit of a haze.

On instinct, he drew on the Force, reaching out to the newborn without thinking and it came as a surprise to him when he felt the tiny little flicker of her life presence. The gesture was so natural, so easy on his part, it was a jolt as he realized that it was so because he was her father. Because they were connected, irrevocably, and he felt another heavy swell of emotion inside.

More than her little flicker of life though, he could feel the Force, vibrantly. It was with her. He wasn't sure if he had expected that or not, could not remember if the possibility had crossed his mind before. Her own Force sensitivity seemed entirely unexpected and perfectly natural all at once.

But it didn't matter.

In the next moment, one of the Kaminoans was bringing her to him, reciting statistics, her length and her weight and something else but he couldn't focus on anything except the tiny bundle and then she was in his arms, small and warm, perfect and squirmy and nothing else existed.

Was he supposed to count her fingers and her toes? Perhaps, but she was wrapped so comfortably now in the blanket, he couldn't see disturbing her. He supposed that was one of the tests they would do...

Holding her now, it was one perfect joyous moment in time and he felt like the Force was singing through his veins, pure bright light and overwhelming happiness. It was something he could never, ever forget.

This was it, all, everything. The meaning of living in the moment. For the first time he saw so clearly the infinity of a single point in time and how important it was to appreciate it. To worry about the past or the future would only be at a complete discredit of _now _and it would be a terrible mistake.

And maybe for the first time he felt that he had done something absolutely perfect. Truly right. And there was new hope in his heart. She was a perfect miracle, created purely from the love he shared with Aala. He had never thought he could believe in anything like this until now.

And in the next moment she was crying again, squirming in his arms, her face scrunched up in displeasure and he felt a flash of uncertainty as her protests increased with each passing moment, reality staring him straight in the face.

But he could feel her discomfort in the Force - her uncertainty about what this new world meant, the desire for warmth and peace and the feeling of being surrounded by it - and then he knew with complete certainty that he could do this. Carefully, he pulled her tighter to his chest, his arms snug around her body and he rocked gently where he was standing. She quieted and he knew she would need to eat soon, but he couldn't bear parting with her now. He needed some time even if it was only one night, and she needed him.

Hesitant, baby snug in the cradle of his arms, Obi-Wan looked to Taun We, unsure of how to proceed at this point. "Can I spend some time with her?" he asked his voice not sounding like his own.

"Of course, Master Kenobi. I'll send some things to your room, formula and supplies. Please take all the time you want. She seems quite healthy." Taun We seemed to recognize the emotion in his expression, even as much as he was trying to hold it at bay. "The testing can wait," she added.

He nodded. "I'll have to leave in the morning. I have nowhere or no way to take her at the moment, but I'll be back as soon as I can."

Taun We nodded, and he knew he saw compassion in her expression.

Later, he sat with the baby in his room; he fed her and then he gently stroked her forehead as she finally quieted. She was beautiful and amazing, her eyes dark as she gazed up at him and her skin impossibly soft. She had perfect little cheeks and lips and a little button nose. When he finally had to change her diaper he carefully unwrapped the warm blanket and counted her fingers and toes, all perfect, and then he cuddled her close to his chest as she drifted off.

It would be the most difficult thing to leave her in the morning, but he knew he had no other choice. It was too dangerous, in more ways than one, and impractical on every level. But they would not be separated for long. He had the rest of her life to love her, he would never stop, and even when he could not be there she would be foremost in his heart.

Suddenly the rest he had been so keen on taking earlier didn't seem important anymore in the least. After a while, though, he couldn't help feeling a little drowsy so he laid her carefully in the center of the bed and arranged some pillows so he could recline partially propped up, and he stripped off his boots and his tunics.

More than anything, he wished Aala could be there, but he knew it would come soon enough.

Picking his baby girl up again, he loosened the blanket she was swaddled in just a little and he laid back, settling her on his chest so he could rest while she slept, comfortably cradled together. It was peaceful in a way he'd never experienced before. The baby gave a little sigh and a fuss, looking very unhappy for a moment at being moved and then she settled again, seeming cozy and perfectly content with her daddy.

* * *

Finally, almost two months later, the scene was repeated but complete, the three of them together as a family at home. Aala was as reluctant as he had been at first to even put her down for a moment, but she seemed just as happy to share little Mira with him.

They lay together on the bed, the room was warm and cozy and it was very very late - the middle of the night, but time and routine seemed to lose its meaning with a newborn.

Miracle was curled sleeping on his chest while Aala was snuggled close to his side, her head on his shoulder. His hand appeared large as it rested on Mira's back, keeping her secure. Beneath his touch, Obi-Wan could feel every single breath the two month old drew, her body rising and falling in a soft never-ending wave. The other arm was wrapped around the woman he loved. Somehow, Aala seemed to press even closer to him as she shifted and she tangled her legs with his under the comforter. Her eyes, however, were riveted on Miracle.

With one hand, Aala swept her fingers across the baby's forehead just as Obi-Wan had the first night and little Mira gave a contented murmur and sigh.

Smiling, Aala met his eyes in the dim light of the bedroom, and he turned his head so he could kiss her hair. The moment was perfect; everything he had thought he would never have.

"I love you," she whispered, but instead of answering her directly he simply repeated the words, for they were as much for Miracle as they were for each other and then he could feel Aala beginning to drift off as well.

And lying there with them in the dark, he felt again and he knew, it would not be easy, but nothing had ever been this right.

* * *

_AN: I have three more chapters written and another I'm working on. For now, I'm planning on posting every two weeks, so please keep an eye out!_

_Please, please let me know what you think! Even a word or two would be so appreciated :)_


	9. Need You Now 3

_AN: This takes place the morning after Need You Now 2. Many thanks to Jade_Eyes for the suggestion, and as always, laloga for her constancy._

* * *

**Need You Now 3**

He missed her; so much.

The depth of his emotion in this instance was something not quite like anything Obi-Wan had experienced before. It was a feeling he was unaccustomed to and it was a bit startling, but not unwelcome.

When he'd arrived, they'd been swept up in the current of fear and exhaustion left over in the wake of what the Empire was determined to bring down upon all that threatened it. The only concern Obi-Wan had when he'd seen her was that of consoling Aala after one of the most horrible experiences of her life. The loss of her sister had been devastating, but _this _he knew, the threat to her baby's life - was nearly unbearable. She'd been angry and terrified and very unhappy with him for not being there, understandably.

Not a warm welcome.

He sincerely hoped every other homecoming in the future would prove entirely more pleasant.

Now, a day later, everything had calmed - Aala had said what she needed to and he'd listened, they had talked and were both well rested, even with the times he'd been up with Miracle during the night. Aala felt better, he knew, but she was still a little subdued, still quiet - the stress and pain from what had happened not yet faded from her mind.

More than anything he simply wanted to hold her in his arms, but he didn't want to push her, so he was careful to let her have her space.

It wasn't easy. As long as they'd been apart, there was little more he could think about than her touch and her love, but he set it aside. Now that he was home, along with Mir, Aala was his focus and nothing was more important than what she needed. Whatever he wanted, her happiness was more important to him and some worries were things only time and space could assuage.

So when the sound of the shower running that morning woke him up, he repressed the urge to join her. And when she came back into the bedroom afterwards, clad only in a clingy, thin, short robe - he tried to repress the feeling the sight of her like that had evoked as well.

In his mind, however, he imagined her coming to him, snuggling in close to him in bed and...

And he almost said something, murmured her name -

But then Mira gave a loud gurgling cry from her room.

It sounded distinctly like a _'Feed me now! Or else!'_

Obi-Wan watched, still a little bleary-eyed, as Aala turned automatically toward the door, but he sat up, throwing the covers off and ran his hand through his hair. "I'll get her, love."

With a sigh, Aala cast him a faint smile. "Thank you," she said; it was clear she was happy he was there to help. "I'll just get dressed and be out in a moment. There's a jar of puréed fruit in the cooler, can you give her some of that?"

"Of course," he smiled at her. As he passed her, he couldn't help stopping to press a quick kiss to her brow, his hand brushing her shoulder, and she leaned into his touch.

She would come to him, he knew. When she was ready.

For now, he enjoyed every second spent with his baby girl. She seemed entirely unaffected by what had happened, a testament to Aala's composure - Mir was happy and playful, grinning and laughing - and he was grateful for that.

Aala played with them for awhile, and spent some time by herself and as the morning went on she seemed more like herself. When it was time for Mira's nap, Obi-Wan tucked her into her crib and he smiled as she seemed to fall asleep within moments.

Aala was settled in her favorite comfy chair reading so Obi-Wan went to take his own shower. It was actually his first non-sonic shower in quite a time and he'd forgotten how good it felt - the hot water and the steam - only one thing could make it any better than it was, but that could wait.

He stayed in the shower for a long time letting his body relax, his muscles ease. Eventually he knew he'd been in for far longer than he really needed but as he moved to turn the shower off he realized he hadn't grabbed a towel and there weren't any extras in the 'fresher.

_Blast._He'd have to bother Aala. It was either that or go wandering around the house dripping wet, and he didn't think she would appreciate that.

Lifting his arms, he ran his hands through his hair trying to squelch the excess water and then he stepped out of the shower. The 'fresher door slid open as he hit the panel and he stuck his head out.

"Aala?" he called, trying at once to be loud enough that she could hear him but not so loud he disturbed Mira.

She answered a second later. "Yeah?" He could hear her steps as she had gotten up and was coming toward the bedroom.

"I forgot a towel, could you -"

"Sure." She answered just as she stepped through the doorway to the bedroom, but she stopped as she caught sight of him.

Rivulets of water were running down his arms and his chest, over the edges of muscle, across his abdomen and down his legs to drip on the floor beneath him. He was becoming increasingly aware of the growing pool of water, until he caught Aala's gaze and then he became entirely aware of her.

A thoughtless gesture - he ran his fingers through his wet hair again, pushing it back and Aala watched the movement, her eyes brightening. As his hand lowered so did her gaze - across his chest and lower and he swore he could see her own desire light within her.

Her eyes moved up and then down his body again and he grinned.

"Towel?" He prompted her.

"Oh!" She took a deep breath and then turned back to the hallway.

"Here you go." She returned a moment later, handing him a large fluffy towel and to his delight, instead of returning to the other room and her book she took a seat at the edge of the bed, her attention not leaving his form.

The look in her eyes made it clear that she was thinking of him, and his body responded instantly though he took a second to center himself, holding his feelings in check for now.

With practiced ease and perhaps a bit of haste, Obi-Wan rubbed the soft towel across his torso, legs and arms, and then lifted it to his scalp, drying his hair. Or at least making a half-hearted attempt.

He was not vain... not in the least. But... he knew Aala loved him, and she had made it known on occasion that she enjoyed the way he looked. So if he spent a bit longer than normal with his arms raised and the towel over his head to afford her an unimpeded view...

Well, he missed her a lot. And though it felt a little unlike him, after everything, he was aching to show her.

Perhaps this would remind her...

When he was done drying his hair, he shifted to wrap the towel around his waist, and he watched as her eyes lifted to meet his own.

"I missed you," he said his voice low and he took a step toward her.

"I missed you, too."

He took another step so he stood before her.

Everything changed in a moment, and her face transformed; she became his Aala again and his mouth curved in a smile.

Slowly she lifted her hand and ran her fingertips along the edge of his towel. Her nails skimmed across his abdomen and then his hip and he had to close his eyes at the sensation.

When he opened them again, a hint of a grin flickered on her face. "I love you," she murmured, looking up at him.

He cupped his hands at her jaw and leaned down to kiss her forehead. "I love you, too."

When he pulled away, she set her hands behind her and then scooted up the bed, her expression anticipatory, a clear invitation.

Obi-Wan took a few quiet steps, circling to the side of the bed as she lay back and was about to join her when she grinned.

"No damp towels on the bed," she teased.

The towel was off and abandoned on the floor in an instant.

Moving slow, letting things simmer, he laid down beside her and they regarded each other for a moment, but no other words were needed.

So with no trace of hesitation, he reached for her and she inched closer. As she moved to him, he gathered her in his arms, savoring the color of her eyes, the feel of her body, the scent of her skin, and she shifted pressing closer to him.

She was soft and warm, and then a half-smile flicked across her face as she trailed her fingers across his bicep. When he leaned forward to kiss her mouth, and then pulled away again the smile blossomed, she blossomed - her expression shining with happiness.

Part of him was urging to move things along, but he couldn't, didn't want to rush when it came to her. Each moment should be stretched to its full potential.

The softness of her mouth was only exceeded by the softness of the skin he discovered with each passing minute. It was clear by the way she touched him, her hands never stilling for long, by the way she clung to him, that her feelings were the same as his. Every moment was met and savored as they took pleasure in simply being with each other.

With careful precision, he removed every barrier, every piece of cloth, between his skin and hers. As they lay tangled together, Obi-Wan nuzzling and kissing her neck, Aala tilted her head and he paused to look at her as she spoke. "I'm - so happy you're here."

Pleased, he cast her a warm smile and his voice was a little hoarse as he replied. "Me too, my love." Emotion swelling between them, he kissed her, and kissed her again, and then she pulled back again, her expression breaking into a wide grin. "Let me show you how much."

He answered with a rakish grin of his own. "As you wish, my dear."

And for awhile they lost track of everything except each other.

Miracle took a long nap that morning, and each second of their time together was cherished. Obi-Wan felt relieved they had made it through this together, but more than that he needed her, and he was just grateful for her love.

* * *

_Please review :) Happy Holidays and thanks for reading!_

_~Ashley  
_


End file.
